Will It Hurt to Love Again?
by Sutefani-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Kaoru had always dreamed of having someone who will love her for her, until Kenshin came. But thoughts of Kenshin and Battousai being one, will she let herself fall not only for Kenshin but for Battousai as well?
1. Default Chapter

**MUST READ: **EI GUYZ! SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST PUBLISHED MY FANFIC. UGH! I'M REALLY ADDICTED TO SAMURAI X NOW. ANYWAY, ABOUT THIS FANFIC, IT'S ABOUT KENSHIN AND CORI'S (KAORU) FIRST, LET'S SAY THIS IS WHEN THEY FIRST MET EACH OTHER. BUT SHE DOESN'T REALLY KNOW HIM-YET. SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT HE WAS THE DREADFUL BATTOUSAI. ANYWAY JUST READ THIS FANFIC OF MINE AND JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, OKAY? EI, I USED SOME JAPANESE WORDS THERE, SO YOU MIGHT REFER TO THE BOTTOM PART OF YOUR SCREEN OR WHATEVER. TO THOSE WHO KNOW HOW TO SPEAK AND WRITE JAPANESE THERE PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE I'M NOT A JAPANESE AND I'M NOT CERTAIN OF THE SPELLING. CIAO!

p.s. this fic was sort of an experiment and this is my first ruruoni kenshin fic so please bear with me. don't expect too much...wehehehe...if you think this fic has not enough action, you're wrong. THERE'S GONNA BE ACTION AS THE STORY GOES ALONG...

"That good for nothing Taka, I-I'll show him…I'll show him!" murmured a frustrated woman of twenty-four as she hurriedly walked from a rather shabby restaurant, eyebrows crossed and fists clenched. She was quite tall but of how she moved seemed too boyish for a woman her age. Her long black hair tied in a ponytail with a blue neckerchief tied around it. She seemed so pretty yet for a man to look at her she would seem tough.

"How dare he do that to me? What am I to him anyway? A toy of his affections?" she continued to murmur, her face flustering red. She continued to walk fast, seeming not to care where she was going since her mind was focused on thinking about her ever-so-heavy problem. She still continued walking with her mind occupied with something else, not noticing that someone was behind her, taking also the same direction that she was heading to.

"…of course I'm beautiful, even though I'm not that sexy. How dare he…" the figure was fast approaching behind her. She continued to walk, not noticing someone fast approaching and she still continued to murmur. The figure was near her, running, carrying a sword and seemed so tired but still kept on running. In his hand was rather a big basket of what seemed like carrots.

She still continued on walking when all of a sudden someone knocked her and with a splash fell into a lake. Good thing it wasn't that deep.

"BAKA! Why don't you see where you're going!" she screamed furiously. (Boy, was that temper boiling!) The stranger reached out for her hand. She was drenching wet.

"Oh! I'm really sorry about that. You see, I was to deliver those carrots to someone who asked a favor from me. Sorry, miss, I didn't really mean to knock you down," he apologized as he pointed the carrots that were once neatly arranged in the basket, now scattered on the ground and helped her get up.

"You're drenching wet, maybe I can help you. I volunteer to walk you to your house. After all, it was my fault. I'm really, really sorry, miss," the man apologized again.

The woman felt a little shame, and forgave him, who she agreed to let him walk her home and helped him with those scattered carrots.

"You're not from here. I didn't see you around here before. Where are you from?" asked the girl to the man.

"That, I'm not really sure. You see, I'm a wanderer. I want to travel and see what fate has in store for me. Actually, I want to live in peace," he said and smiled at her.

The girl blushed and smiled, but turned into a frown when she saw his sword.

"Y-you're a s-swordsm-man?" she asked, a bit horrified.

"Oh, this?" he held his sword, "this is my sword that was once-uh, given to me. I use it to protect the innocent and the weak."

"But don't you know that it is prohibited to carry a sword in the streets? You'll get caught!" worried the girl.

"Oh, don't worry about me. It's not like it's for killing, it's just for protecting those who needed help."

The girl silenced for a moment. The stranger noticed this and tried to cheer her up.

_For a stranger, he seems so peaceful and cheerful to those he had just met, like me._ For a swordsman like him, he seems so kind and light-hearted.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I can't seem to help but notice you so angry when you were by yourself a while ago, and now you seem so sad. Maybe it would lighten you up if you could share it to me. I mean, if it's okay with you," smiled the swordsman.

The girl frowned and lowered her head.

"Oh! I apologize. It was really nosy of me to ask -."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I think it's better if you could share and let your emotions for a while, don't you think?" smiled the girl, "wait a minute, how about let's stop for a while under that cherry blossom tree? It's kind of tiring to walk for such a long distance – pretty much."

"But you're wet! You'll catch cold."

"Oh, this? It's nothing. Actually, it's not that wet, just a little damp, that's all."

"Wait, here," said the swordsman as he took a towel from the basket, "use this first. Although it may look a little shabby, at least it will bring you comfort."

And he gave it to the girl. The girl accepted it and they rested under the tree.

"Now this is enlightening, don't you think, miss?" smiled the swordsman at the girl.

There was a moment of silence, until…

"My fiancé l-left m-me," she confessed in a low voice.

The swordsman stared at her with pity and said, "A pretty girl like you? No way!"

"He left me for another woman…"

"Oh," said the swordsman and lowered his head, "well, maybe there's just a bit of misunderstanding."

The girl shook her head and stared at her feet.

"I just found out that he's been doing that for so many times behind my back. I-I d-don't know w-why…" she started to tremble.

"Miss, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff but I'm sure you two will work it out and everything's going to be back to normal."

"No. You don't understand. There was never a 'we' and definitely there's never going to be an 'us' in the future. I loved him so much and he's the only one I actually ever cared for and yet…why does this have to happen? Everything's g-gone…"

"I wanted to help you, but -."

Suddenly the girl flew her arms around the swordsman. The swordsman was shocked as tears started rolling down on her cheeks.

"I-I feel so t-terrible," whispered the girl.

The swordsman patted her lightly on the back and said, "Yes, you will really feel terrible but remember that even though someone crushed your spirits, it doesn't mean that he already crushed you. Instead of thinking about it, try doing worthwhile things like serving people or helping the weak. In that way, you can also forget about your problem. Besides, I think it will work out just fine because I believe you can be strong in times such as this, you just got to move on."

The girl finally released the swordsman and wiped her tears.

"Arigato," she murmured between sniffs.

"No problem, anytime at all."

They stared at each other for a moment when the swordsman remembered something.

"Oh no! I forgot I have to walk you home and still I have to deliver these carrots. C'mon, I'll walk you home now. Just tell me the direction, okay?"

"Okay," the girl agreed.

They set for the girl's house, and to keep her company he told her stories of his wanderings before: all the good people he met, the things he had learned from them and how one time he mistakenly thought it was a wild boar he was dealing with only to find out it was an old woman; fat and was wearing a shabby brown coat. Instead of reaching his destination on time, he ended up being chased by the poor old woman instead.

Finally, they reached the girl's house.

"It was really nice to meet you," smiled the swordsman.

"Well, actually it's suppose to be me who should say that and thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. That's the least that I can do for you."

The girl gave a smile.

"Well, miss, I have to go now. I still have to deliver these carrots before dark."

"Don't you want to stay first? You seem so tired."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own, Miss…aha!" laughed the man, " We've been talking like we've known each other for a long time and still I haven't got your name!"

"Oh! I haven't realized that until now…"

"Would it be impolite for me to know your name?"

"Oh! Not at all. My name is Kaoru Kamiya. And you?"

"Himura…Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin Himura…that's not a difficult name to memorize."

"So are yours, and it's really a nice name."

"Thank you," the girl blushed and suddenly noticed something on the man's cheek, " I see you've got a pretty big wound there."

"Uh, this one? You see, I got it from…from tripping and falling flat in my face so that's where I got it."

"Oh dear…" the girl was startled.

"Oh no! Please, it's not that horrible really. Just that I was a bit clumsy back then."

"Oh, sorry…"

There was silence for a few moments, then…

"Well, I guess I have to get going now. Thank you for keeping me company, Miss Kaoru. I hope to see you again soon…sayonara!" and the swordsman took off.

Kaoru stared at the wanderer as he calmly and peacefully carried the basket of carrots in his hands as he was getting farther and farther before her eyes.

_He was sure kind and humble for a swordsman. Yet, there was something in him that I can't seem to understand._ She felt that there was something in Kenshin that was trying to conceal from her. Not that she wanted to know badly, she was just curious about that odd feeling when she was with him.

"Kenshin Himura…" she thought of the name again. Somehow she had heard of it before, but where? She wasn't exactly sure of it, but somehow he already existed in her life…or perhaps in her dreams. Could he be another name carved on Kaoru's heart?

Raindrops started to pour down. She didn't care whether she'll get wet as she stood her, still thinking about what happened earlier.

"The towel!" she suddenly remembered. She held the towel and stared at it. She was wondering when she would ever see him again. Kaoru can't wait to look into the eyes of the swordsman again.

Baka – idiot, moron, stupid

Arigato – thank you

Sayonara – goodbye, until we meet again

i know, kenshin was too open and Kaoru was too open too to a stranger she had just met. But i made Kenshin here appear to be approachable and thoughtful and helpful even to thise he had just met. anyway, he is really a kindred spirit just like in chapter 4...read on...


	2. faded inspirations

**A/N: Okay, so the first chapter was kind of lame – and mushy…anyway…in this chapter, Kaoru thought she found at last, "the one", (although she is not really sure about her feelings for him, you know, some kind of like she's just grown fond of him?) though they just met, when suddenly news about Battousai wandering in their town and Kaoru's having doubts about the swordsman/wanderer. What if that kind and warm-hearted swordsman/wanderer happens to be Battousai himself? Somehow Battousai's traits and newly found friend Kenshin Himura's seem to match, but there's only one way to find out. By the way, thanks to those who reviewed my first chappie. I promise I'll do this better. **

**p.s. My summary sucked.**

It was a nice and sunny morning. As Kaoru woke up, she found herself a bit peaceful. Usually, she feels a bit stressed and is isn't quite looking forward to the day. But today was an exception. She had a really nice dream. No, it wasn't the one where she would catch butterflies happily with her father over and over again, but it was the one where she met a kind wanderer/swordsman and had a really good time.

_No, Kaoru, it wasn't a dream._

"Silly me," she murmured as she rolled to the other side of the bed.

_But it was too good to be true. He somehow inspired me._

She tried to reminisce that event and smiled. If only she could see his calm face again then her day would be complete.

To start the day right, she quickly got up and fixed her beddings. She was humming a sweet and joyful melody on her way to the bathroom that somebody smiled upon hearing it.

"I see somebody seem so happy today. What seems to be the cause?"

Kaoru stopped and turned around.

"Oh, Dr. Gensai! You seem so early."

"Well, I decided that maybe I could catch a glimpse of the sunrise to start the day right. It seems so inspiring."

"You always find things inspiring, Dr. Gensai."

"You know me, have to be always inspired to keep youth alive. That's why I can't understand why you youngsters tend to keep so morose and secretive all the time. Why don't you be like me? Healthy and good-looking."

"Uh, I don't think I can handle it," teased Kaoru.

"Maybe not now, but you'll realize it as you get older," laughed Dr. Gensai.

"Where are Suzi and Yumi?"

"They're still asleep."

"Oh I see," said Kaoru, "well, I need to get going now. If there's anyone looking for me, I'm taking a bath, okay?"

Just as Kaoru was closing the door, Dr. Gensai suddenly called her attention.

"Uh, Kaoru?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"If you're going out, please be careful."

Kaoru was startled. "Why?"

"It's because a slasher is said to be out there."

"What about him?"

"He's a legendary swordsman who is feared for his said to be dreadful sword techniques. He was an assassin, dreadful one."

"Oh, don't worry, Dr. Gensai. I'm sure to kicjk his ass before he can even draw out his sword," winked Kaoru.

"Just be careful, Kaoru. You'll never know what might happen."

"Oh I will. But thank you for the concern though."

"By the way, he is known as Battousai."

Kaoru closed the bathroom door.

"Battousai?" she thought for a while, "Could he really be that dreadful?"

When Kaoru arrived at the marketplace, she saw a group of people talking about something that seems so controversial.

"Ah! Kaoru! I see you're here to pick up your radishes. Couldn't have known better, it's been two days since you last ordered it!"

"Mr. Sakuragi, what seems to be the problem? What are they talking about? It seems so serious…"

"Just a bunch of snooty ladies who can't do anything but to gossip all day!" he said out aloud.

"I beg your pardon but we're not snooty as you think!" cried one of the ladies.

"Oh, sorry. What I meant was gossip-hungry."

"How dare you!"

"Madame, I'm sorry to interrupt but may I know what seems to be the problem there when you were talking a moment ago?" asked Kaoru politely.

"Oh, Kamiya Kaoru. I didn't notice you were here."

"I think she ought to know what's happening," pointed out one of the ladies.

"I think everybody should know," said the other.

"Very well, then. Kaoru, a maniac is out there on the loose!"

"A maniac who is said to be horrible!" said the other.

"Fearful more likely!"

"A slasher!"

"Well, he's not really a maniac," said Mr. Sakuragi.

"How would you know? Have you actually seen him?" sneered the lady.

"Actually, no, but from what I've heard he seemed to have reformed. Why, have you seen him?"

The old lady winced.

"Ha!" sniggered Mr. Sakuragi.

Suddenly, Kaoru remembered what Dr. Gensai had told her a while ago.

"A slasher is said to be out there. He goes by the name Battousai," she could still hear Dr. Gensai's voice telling her to be careful.

"Uh, Madame, what does this 'feared slasher' looks like?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't kno9w much but he is said to have a scar in his face that is shaped like an X!"

"An X?!?!?" Kaoru was shocked. Suddenly, the face of the swordsman/wanderer flashed back in her head: the man had a scar on his left cheek. What was worse was that it was shaped like an X.

_There has to be some mistake! He can't be…_

"And he carries a katana with him everywhere he goes like it was just a handbag. Can you believe that?" continued the snooty lady.

"Isn't there anymore description that you can tell to elaborate more?" asked Kaoru hopefully.

"Oh, there are more! I saw him with my very own eyes" came a voice out of nowhere. Then they saw a boy of thirteen approaching the group.

"Really? How else did he look like?"

"He was a red-haired guy with a cross mark on his left cheek. He carries with him a reversed-edged katana and is wearing a fuchsia-colored kimono and a white hakama."

"A reversed-edged sword? Why should I believe you?" stammered one of the snooty ladies.

"I saw it! He pulled it out once to scare away a gang of goons bullying an old man."

"Ha! Told you he reformed," claimed Mr. Sakuragi victoriously.

From how the boy described it, the traits seem to match.

_No, Kenshin Himura can't be Battousai . He just can't_, worried Kaoru. He can't be, of course, of how he treated Kaoru and of how he acted. But was that just a disguise to hide his real identity? She had to be sure.

"Do you know his real name, boy?"

"No, miss, but is known only as Battousai."

Kaoru's heart started to beat fast. What if he's really Battousai? What if he didn't really reformed and started making riot? Here? In Tokyo? What if he tracked Kaoru down and decided to kill her? What will happen to Suzi? Yumi? Or Dr. Gensai?

But what's really bugging her is that, what are the chances that she, Kaoru Kamiya, will be able to love again? Thinking that Kenshin Himura maybe "the one" who will take away all her misery and will love her for her is hope all gone? Is she going to be abandoned again like what she had feared before?

But what if he's really changed? What if he decided to leave the past and decided to move on? After all, that's what he told Kaoru when she was in a dilemma.

"For me, I think he should rot in jail for all the crimes that he committed. That should do the trick!" commented on of the snooty ladies.

"You should watch your words, Kameyama. He might be a slasher but what of he has a big heart for us people," defended Mr. Sakuragi.

"You'll never know, Sakuragi. That killer -."

"Ex-killer."

"Whatever he is, he might be as sly as a filthy snake!"

Mr. Sakuragi gave out a loud yelp. "The problem with you people, is that you never seem to give people like him a second chance!"

"OH YOU THINK SO? How about me? I gave my cat a second chance when it mercilessly destroyed my favorite ornament to pieces…"

While everybody was busy arguing, Kaoru was in deep thought to mind them. She has to do something, for the sake of the town, for the sake of her loved ones and also for the sake of her heart.

Suddenly, Kaoru thought of a great yet risk-taking idea.

"Young man, do you know where the swordsman usually passes?" asked Kaoru to the boy.

"Yes, miss. Battousai usually takes that bridge connecting the town to the forest out there. It is said that he always passes there before sundown, running errands. Quite odd for a slayer, isn't he, miss?" shrugged the boy.

"Really odd, indeed," agreed Kaoru and had no time to waste. Hurriedly, she made her way home, in deep thought, thinking about how to accomplish her scheme successfully. As she continued walking, she didn't notice a pair of malevolent eyes following her as she was disappearing out of the scene.

A/N: So how was it? Hope it wasn't that mushy…I'm still working on a good title for this one…I promise next time you'll really get the real deal. In chapter 3, the real story is about to start so please throw your criticisms and praises (if there are) at me now. Improvements, Anyone?


	3. jumping to conclusions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **OKAY SO HERE'S THE REAL SCOOP, AND I'M STILL DOING A BRAINSTORM ON WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT. ACTUALLY, I ALREADY HAD SOMETHING IN MIND, JUST NEED TO PUT A LITTLE SPICE IN IT. ANYWAY, LAST THURSDAY, SAMURAI X IN AXN FINALLY ENDED AND I WAS LIKE, "WHAT? IS THAT IT?" JUST THAT, NO PROPOSAL TO KAORU OR ANYTHING TELLING WHAT HAPPENED NEXT JUST THE STUPID ENDING OF THE EPISODES OF FENG SHUI? I WAS LIKE, "THIS IS SO INSANE!" IT'S KIND OF DISAPPOINTING THOUGH SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I'LL JUST HAVE TO HELP CONTINUE THE LEGACY THROUGH MY FANFICS….ANYWAY…

SO, KAORU DECIDED TO TAKE THE BIG LEAP AND SEE WHO BATTOUSAI REALLY IS. WHAT IF SHE FOUND OUT THAT BATTOUSAI REALLY IS KENSHIN? WHAT IF KENSHIN REALLY DIDN'T REFORM AND STARTS MAKING MAYHEM IN TOKYO? IS ALL HOPE FOR FINDING SOMEONE WHO WILL LOVE HER FOR HER ALL GONE? IS SHE GOING TO RISK HER LIFE JUST FOR THIS? ANYWAY, READ ON…

**p.s. My summary really sucked. Argh!**

"Kaoru! You're back!" cried a girl with delight.

"Suzi!" smiled Kaoru as the girl welcomed her whole-heartedly.

"Kaoru!" cried another girl but seemed to be older than Suzi.

"Yumi! Oh I both missed you two!"

"But you've been away only for a while," said Yumi.

"Well, I missed you two pretty much quickly so I guess that's still the same," and she began to tickle the giggling children.

"Kaoru! Glad you're finally home. I thought we're going to starve!" laughed Dr. Gensai as he approached Kaoru.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make lunch right away."

"Is it fish again? I'm tired of eating fish," moaned Suzi.

"Don't worry, Suzi. I'll whip up a new delicious dish for all of you. I'm sure I've found the recipe, I just forgot what book it is…"

"Err – how about let's just stick with fish for today, okay?" pleaded Dr. Gensai as Kaoru cast him dagger looks.

"Alright, let's go in, shall we? How about helping me cook, you two?" said Kaoru as they headed to the kitchen.

"Cook! Cook! Cook!" chanted the two girls as they went to their rooms to get their aprons.

"Dr. Gensai, I'll be out this afternoon. I'll be home late so please be sure to tuck those kids tight early, okay? Please?" favored Kaoru.

"Why so late? What are you going to do this afternoon anyway?"

"Uh, I-I'll be running errands for Mr. Sakuragi," lied Kaoru without looking at him in the eye.

"That late? Are you sure that's what you're only going to do?" Dr. Gensai was getting suspicious.

"O-Of course. W-where else would I-I go to?"

Dr. Gensai paused for a moment.

"Kaoru, I know what you're up to," confronted Dr. Gensai.

"What? W-what?"

"Don't you even dare try to fight the swordsman. It's dangerous! You might get killed. I know there are many crazy lunatics out there who want to claim the title Battousai by fighting with him. Don't get involved in that, please."

"Dr. Gensai…" Kaoru's voice trailed off. No, he wouldn't understand. Things are just too complicated to understand, Kaoru thought. Dr. Gensai will never understand why she's doing this. For Kaoru, it's a matter of life and death. She has to do this, for the sake of Tokyo, for the sake of her family…and her heart.

"Now Dr. Gensai, why would I do something like that?" assured Kaoru as she was smiling to hide her agenda.

"Huh?" startled Dr. Gensai, confused.

"Of course I wouldn't be that stupid to risk my life at such a young age. I wouldn't of course leave this dojo, you, Suzi and Yumi. You're my family and you're all that I've got." smiled Kaoru. Dr. Gensai gave a loud sigh. Though it may appear to him Kaoru's happy, behind that blank smile is nothing but anxiety and sorrow.

"Kaoru-chan!" cried Suzi as she and Yumi entered the kitchen.

"My! Why, you two look so cute in your aprons! C'mon, let's get started," and after lunch, Kaoru spent the rest of the noon hanging out with Dr. Gensai, Suzi, and Yumi.

* * *

Kaoru looked up in the sky. _It's getting dark. This is it_, and she kissed the two girls sleeping. She took her wooden sword and walked out of the room, but took one last look at the two angels sleeping peacefully. _Am I really this low in giving up my life just to save myself from being hurt again?_ Kaoru knew that she might never be able to see them again, if Battousai didn't have a heart. But this is only to be sure he's not Battousai, right? Or to be sure he is? And if he really is Battousai, this is to make sure he's not as dreadful as everybody else thinks so, isn't it? 

She tried to make one step forward, but somehow her foot was rooted to the ground. _Is what I'm doing right?_ She was in a state of dilemma, confused what's right or wrong, if to go on or back down.

_No, I have to go on. Baka, Kaoru! This is for everybody's sake, remember? This is for the safety of Tokyo and for the sake of your family. You made a vow. Bakeru!_

"I'm sorry, Dr. Gensai, I have to lie to you. It's for your sake. You just wouldn't understand," muttered Kaoru and she finally walked out of the door, not daring not to look back as tears started to fill her eyes.

* * *

Just a step needed. Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

She lifted her eyes slowly, and ahead of her she could see the bridge connecting the forest to the town.

_You can never back out. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Remember that, Kaoru._

"For the sake of Tokyo, for the sake of my family…" she continuously muttered as she took steps forward.

When she was already at the other end, something troubled Kaoru.

_Where am I going to attack?_ She thought as she tried to find as place to hide.

"It has to be a surprise attack," and she searched for a perfect place to hide.

"But where?" muttered Kaoru and suddenly had a great idea. Before her stood a massive cherry blossom tree, sturdy enough that makes it reliable. _But is this going to work?_ Obviously, she had never climb a tree before. But she had to give it a try if she wants to know who Battousai really is.

With one hand she held her hakama high to avoid from tripping and her wooden sword, and with her free hand she reached for the lowest and nearest branch to hold on and slowly climbed the cherry blossom tree. When she was already on the sturdiest branch of the tree, she positioned herself for attack, gripping tightly her wooden sword. Her heart started beating faster. What if the plan backfired? What am I to do? What if he thought I was an assassin and decided to eliminate me? Would he even remember me? Questions such as these whirled in Kaoru's head.

She stared hopelessly at the sky.

_Sundown, _she remembered._ This is when he passes here. Nobody usually passes here at this time._

Anxiety bothered her. She thought of backing off, but something made her stay. Her mind was in complete confusion, but her heart said "stay," _go for it._

"What's taking him so long?" she wondered to herself. True enough, the notorious slasher was nowhere in sight and it was getting darker and darker every moment.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before her eyes. It seems running towards her direction holding a big box.

Then suddenly, Kaoru remembered the traits the boy mentioned to her earlier.

Fiery red hair, fuchsia kimono, white hakama, reversed-edged katana? Doubted Kaoru but there's only one way to find out. She gripped her wooden sword tightly. The swordsman was getting nearer. She could hear her heart beating furiously. He was getting nearer…and nearer…and nearer… 

"HIYAAAAAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE -."

Kaoru made the great leap and with her wooden sword she tried to struck the swordsman. But the swordsman was too fast for her. Immediately drawing out his sword to block the wooden sword from the trembling hands of the girl, dropping the box with a loud breaking noise. They appeared to be fine china.

Kaoru opened her eyes and with a fierce look, looked into the eyes of the swordsman.

"No!" whimpered Kaoru as the swordsman gave her a shocking look.

"K-Kaoru-dono!" said the shocked man.

"H-Himura…KENSHIN?" mortified Kaoru.

Kaoru dropped her now sliced wooden sword and fell to the ground.

_It can't be…it can't him!_

She removed her eyes from the shocked face of the man to his sword. A reversed-edged katana! Kaoru was even more shocked. Everything seems to fit into place.

"Kaoru-dono! Wh-well, why? What's going on?" stuttered Kenshin. Kaoru returned her stare to the swordsman's face. She tried to utter a word, but her lips seemed numb to move. Kenshin Himura is Battousai himself! How, Kaoru cannot seem to believe it. Her hopes of having a man who will change her life are now gone. Of a man who will love her for who she is, they seem to fade away.

"K-Kenshin…y-you're Battousai! How…" cried Kaoru. She was trembling in fear and disbelief.

"Kaoru-dono, let me explain -."

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME! GO BACK!" shrieked Kaoru as she crawled back trying to get away from Kenshin.

"Please let me help you! I'm not as fearful as everybody else thinks so!" pleaded Kenshin, who was now worried of Kaoru's sake.

"H-How could y-you? YOU LIED TO ME! You said you were just a swordsman/wanderer but truth is you're really Battousai! You've come here to kill us all, do you?"

"No, Kaoru-dono! You've got it all wrong. Battousai is my past and I've abandoned it all behind. I'm here to make up for all the mistakes I've made. Believe me, Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru seemed to have regained her senses back. She stood up, her head lowered. She did it, she proved to herself that the once warm-hearted stranger that she had just met is the legendary Battousai. Everything seemed so ironic.

"K-Kaoru-dono?" approached Kenshin. But Kaoru held out herhand to stop the man.

"No," trembled Kaoru, "please don't. I've had enough. Just forget we e-ever m-met," and she turned around to leave him when…

"KAORU-DONO!"

Suddenly, a massive arm caught of Kaoru's neck. Kaoru tried to let go, but every time she did, the grip gets tighter and tighter. She was too weak compared to the man.

"Thought you can escape me, huh? Well, TOO BAD!" laughed the gigantic man as he was choking Kaoru.

"G-GO-GOHEI!" screamed Kaoru between chokes.

"The one and only!" smirked Gohei.

"Kaoru-dono! Get your hands off her!" warned Kenshin.

"And what do we have here? A bodyguard? You stay out of this, you sick lizard!" barked Gohei.

"Let-me-GO!" demanded Kaoru as she tried to free herself.

"QUIET, YOU TRAMP!" shouted Gohei as he tightened his grip even more.

Kaoru was getting paler and paler. She needed air, and yet she was suffocating more and more each time she tried to free herself. It's as if Gohei was torturing her more every time she tries to fight back.

Little by little, her vision became blurred. Her fingers became numb, and her heart started racing fast. Everything backfired. All of her hopes, her dreams, Kenshin Himura…it's as if all of them went up in smoke.

Then suddenly, something flashed back in Kaoru's mind…

_"…Kaoru?"_

_"Yes, Yumi?"_

_"Promise you'll never leave us, okay?"_

_Kaoru stared at the girl, astonished._

_"Please?" pleaded the girl with her puppy dog eyes._

_"Okay, I promise," smiled Kaoru._

_ANOTHER FLASHBACK…_

_"Now Dr. Gensai, why would I do such a thing like that?" asked Kaoru as she was smiling to hide her agenda._

_"Huh?" startled Dr. Gensai, confused._

_"Of course I wouldn't be that stupid to risk my life at such a young age. I wouldn't of course, leave this dojo, you, Suzi and Yumi. You're my family and you're all that I've got…"_

Kaoru's eyes welled up with tears.

_How could I do this? How could I risk my life for just personal and selfish reasons? I didn't come here to save my town, not even my family. I just came here just to save myself from being hurt. To save myself from hoping and waiting in vain, that someday somebody will love me for me, but that I didn't even accomplish. How selfish it was of me! Bakeru! How dare I even used the good name of my town, of the ones I love, just to satisfy my wants. I just wished none of these ever happened. If given the chance to turn back time, I wish I could change everything to the way it were, to the day way they're suppose to be. Gomen nasai, Tokyo, Dr. Gensai, Suzi, Yumi…Kenshin Himura…_

Of what happened next, Kaoru never knew. The last thing that her eyes saw was Kenshin Himura striking forward with his sword in position for attack and Gohei shouting furiously.

Then, darkness fell upon Kaoru.

GLOSSARY:

Baka/Bakeru: idiot, dummy, moron

Gomen nasai: sorry (is it right-the spelling I mean?)

**A/N: Ei, what do you think about this one? Sorry about the typographical errors in chapter 2, I was kind of in a hurry back then…and of there are any in this chapter, please remind me, okay? Argh! I'm really disappointed with the series ending. I just wish they would feature the OVA's and the movie. I can live in hope.**


	4. kindred spirits

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RURUOUNI KENSHIN CHARCTERS AND PLACES…ONLY TAKA IN CHAPTER 1, MR. SAKURAGI AND THE SNOOTY LADIES AND THE YOUNG BOY IN CHAPTER TWO, NOTHING MORE…YET. **

**CHAPTER 4 **

**KINDRED SPIRITS **

_Eyes opened._

_The crimson sky illuminates such relaxation of beauty and delight…_

_Hmmm…that sweet scent – reminds me of, yes, Jasmine_

_Head rested on meadow grass as soft as a pillow_

_Heaven far beyond reaching might…wait, is this heaven?_

Light shone upon Kaoru as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that came into sight was color brown…brown rectangles aligned vertically. _Maybe chocolate rainbows aligned vertically…heaven's sweetness._ The chocolate rainbows then started to from a clearer view. They appeared before her eyes to be wood…wooden planks…the ceiling.

_The ceiling?!?!? _Kaoru opened her eyes wide. Wooden planks aligned vertically, yes, it formed a ceiling.

Kaoru suddenly became alert. She tried to sit up, but her back seemed aching and heavy. She looked around. This wasn't heaven; it was her room.

_My room? How the heck did I get here?_

She tried to remember what happened the night before. Flashes of what happened came to her, but all she can fully remember was that Battousai lounging forward, his sword aimed. Then suddenly, she lost consciousness.

_So it means I'm still alive, _thought Kaoru and a frown appeared on her face. She knew that everything that happened could never be mended. Her world was, again, falling apart.

She heard footsteps coming, and she knew right away who could it be.

"D-Dr. Gensai!" Kaoru called out before the old man could even speak.

Dr. Gensai slid open the door and entered. He was wearing his usual cheerful smile, quite odd Kaoru thought and sat beside her.

"Feeling better now?" smiled the doctor.

Kaoru nodded but her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She was too ashamed to look at Dr. Gensai. She lied to him. Besides, he might have known already.

"Is something bothering you?" worried Dr. Gensai.

Kaoru still didn't look at him. Tears started to fill her eyes again, but she tried hard not to cry.

Dr. Gensai sensed Kaoru's melancholy.

"You know, Jasmine is in bloom this season. I'm sure the children would love to stroll by the roadside and go pick some. Though it's not that much appealing to the eye, it's sweet scent is what draws the people in appreciating it. If applied to real life, though you may not say that person is beautiful to your eyes, still her sweetness and her determination in pursuing her dreams is what makes her beautiful inside, and that what makes people like her. I know you know who THAT person is, Kaoru," smiled Dr. Gensai.

But Kaoru cannot control herself from crying. Tears started continuously pouring down.

Dr. Gensai had been good to her ever since she could remember. When her father was killed, he took Kaoru in and treated her like his very own granddaughter. In return to his kindness, she let him stay in her house with his two granddaughters, Suzi and Yumi. Somehow they became like a real family and the four of them became inseparable.

"Kaoru…" Dr. Gensai was alarmed when he saw her crying.

"G-Gomen nasai," whispered Kaoru.

"F-For what?"

"F-For b-being so s-selfish and a hypocrite; f-for lying to you and to the children. For getting myself in danger for stupid and personal reasons; for making all of you worried and fro breaking my promise that I'll never leave this family until the day my soul will leave this earth for eternity. I'm so sorry, Dr. Gensai. I hope you'll forgive me," cried Kaoru.

Dr. Gensai smiled and caressed her raven hair.

"Kaoru, when your father died, I vowed to myself that I'd take care of you and protect you from anything that will harm you. You've been like a granddaughter to me, and as a grandfather I would never forgive myself if anything bad happens to his grandchildren. Of course, I forgive you. For whatever reason it is that made you do it, I understand. I just hope for your happiness."

Kaoru wiped her tears off and smiled at Dr. Gensai. Every time she would cry, someone is always there to cheer her up. Her father, Dr. Gensai, Suzi, Yumi, Kenshin Himura…

_Kenshin Himura…_thought Kaoru. Upon thinking of him, her stomach gave a lurch. Somehow, she didn't really want to think about the swordsman and decided to think of something else.

_Oh, yes!_

"Dr. Gensai, how did I get here?" asked Kaoru. But of course, thought Kaoru, that it would be the usual: somebody fortunately found her lying abandoned on the ground, unconscious, covered in blood and bruises. But it wasn't.

"A man by the name of Kenshin Himura suddenly appeared at the doorstep, carrying you in his arms. You were, of course, unconscious. He insisted on helping me watch over you all night -."

Kaoru suddenly sat up straight, not minding the ache.

"WHAT! HE WAS HERE LAST NIGHT? DR. GENSAI, THAT KENSHIN HIMURA IS THE FAMOUS BATTOUSAI!!!" stammered Kaoru.

"Well, yes, in fact, he's outside right now, cooking breakfast -."

"WHAT! HE'S HERE NOW COOKING? DR. GENSAI, C'MON LET'S GO NOW, HE MIGHT KILL US ALL – wait a minute…he's cooking?"

Dr. Gensai shockingly nodded and pointed outside. Kaoru, though her back ached so much, took the initiative to go out and look for herself. There, blowing the fire on the stove was Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin noticed the girl and greeted her.

"Ah! Ohayo de Gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono. I hope you're feeling better now. Gomen nasai, I somehow frightened you last night," apologized Kenshin.

Kaoru just stood there. The great Battousai was just inches away from her, in her house…cooking.

"Ah, I see you're…cooking?" said the confused girl.

"Yes, I'm making breakfast. Oh, don't worry. It's nearly done."

"So…you're cooking."

"Hai," Kenshin smiled.

This isn't making any sense at all. First, he was a humble delivery boy. Second, he was Battousai then he's a stranger making breakfast in our house, for us. Somebody please pinch me, I think I'm hallucinating.

"Kaoru-chan?" called out a young girl. Suzi entered the kitchen and stopped when she saw Kenshin.

"Ohayo de Gozaimasu. Who are you?" she asked Kenshin.

"My name is Kenshin. What's your name?"

"Kenshin…" muttered Suzi as she was trying to memorize his name, "I'm Suzi! I have a sister. Her name is Yumi but she is still sleeping. Do you want me to wake her up?" smiled Suzi but Kaoru gave her a warning look.

"Well, I think that won't be necessary," smiled Kenshin.

"Okay," and Suzi left the kitchen.

Kenshin looked back at Kaoru.

"Suzi was sure nice. Is she your sister?"

"Well, sort of – wait a minute, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Last night you fainted and I decided to take you home. I don't know, but somehow the directions to your house flashed back suddenly in my head," laughed Kenshin.

"But…why would you do that?" asked Kaoru, suddenly her voice lowered down.

Kenshin put out the fire and placed the food on the bowl, then looked up at Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono, I know that you think Battousai still lives within me, but I have gotten rid of him once and for all. What I did last night was what Battousai might not have done. To make up for my mistakes, I decided to help people in any way that I can, especially with my sword."

Kaoru thought for a while. The man that's just inches away from her was known to be skilled in swordsmanship, and was even feared for it, was just inside her home, cooking, and giving her words of wisdom. And before, she thought that he might bring a burden to Tokyo but she was so blind to see it. She was wrong about him, and to give him a chance seemed like a good idea.

Later that afternoon was the most unlikely afternoon for Kaoru. Not only did Kenshin made the two girls take their afternoon nap, he also helped Kaoru with the household chores. He did the laundry, polished the floor and swept the leaves in their yard. He was a guest, of course, but an unlikely one for he insisted in doing so. _I wish there are more guests like him to come,_ Kaoru even thought. Kenshin was of big help that day.

"Oh, I'm so exhausted! This has been the busiest day, ever!" sighed Kaoru. As she was passing by the dojo, she found the door ajar.

"I know I left it closed when I was finished cleaning it," she said to herself and was about to close it when she noticed there was someone inside. She entered and was quite surprised. It was Kenshin.

"Oh, Himura-san! Don't worry; I've already finished cleaning the dojo. You may take a rest now," assured Kaoru.

Kenshin looked at her.

"Oh! Kaoru-dono, I didn't notice you enter. I was just looking around, I hope you didn't mind."

Kaoru shook her head.

"Don't worry. It's okay."

Kenshin smiled gratefully at her and looked back at the wooden swords displayed neatly on the wall. _He always smiles,_ Kaoru thought.

"This seems to be a nice place," Kenshin said.

"Huh?"

"The dojo," Kenshin looked back at Kaoru, "you practice kendo?"

"Oh, hai. My family owned this place."

"I see…where are your father and mother? Are your grandfather and siblings the only ones staying here with you?"

Kaoru suddenly became silent and lowered her head.

"My parents passed away. My mother died when I was just two years old, and my father was killed. I'm the only one left. Dr. Gensai and his two grandchildren, Suzi and Yumi, are just friends. But they are like a family to me and they're the only ones I've got…"

Kenshin suddenly felt ashamed and apologized.

"Oh! Gomen nasai. Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean to –, I didn't know –, I –," Kenshin was starting to get worried.

"Mmm. it's alright."

Kenshin sighed with relief.

"A dojo…what style of kendo do you practice?"

"Actually, I'm a descendant of the Kamiya Kasshin Kendo style and I teach that style at the same time."

"A kendo teacher, that seems so interesting."

"Thank you," grinned Kaoru.

There was silent for a moment.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Nani, Himura-san?"

"Oro…please call me Kenshin."

"Okay. What is it…Kenshin?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Last night, when there was a misunderstanding, a large man attacked you –."

"GOHEI!" Kaoru suddenly remembered. _Whatever happened to him? I passed out so I really can't remember, but the last thing I remember was that he was screaming furiously and then…_

"K-Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin was startled.

"Wha –? Oh! Gomen nasai, I was losing myself again. What happened to Gohei?"

"G-Gohei? Is he the man that attacked you?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Well, I kind of injured him. I had no choice. He was obviously trying to kill you…" Kenshin lowered his voice.

Kaoru was a bit amazed. _He saved me_. _He bravely attacked Gohei to save my life. He helped me have the opportunity to be with my family again. But…why?_

"Kaoru-dono, who is this Gohei?"

"Gohei Hiruma…he was…he was a student of my father."

Kenshin was a bit surprised.

"Yes, Kenshin," said Kaoru, "he was a student of my father when my father was still teaching the Kamiya Kasshin Kendo style when he was still alive."

"But why did he want to…kill you?"

"From the very start I knew him, I knew he's going to be a threat to us. When he learned the skills of the Kamiya Kasshin style, he turned against its very principle."

"Oh…what was the principle?"

"The very first principle of the Kamiya Kasshin style was that it is to be used to save the weak and not for the satisfaction of power and killing. But of course, Gohei wouldn't understand that. His mind and heart was filled with nothing but revenge, power and war."

Kaoru sighed heavily and sat down.

"My father wanted to save him from ruining himself, but he was a stubborn fool. One day, when there was a sparring, he badly injured his fellow student, and was even proud of it. He said the style was an old-fashioned one, a lousy one, and that he said it should be dumped with trash one of these days. He even challenged my father and boasted that he, Gohei, would eventually win in the end. But, of course, my father won at the end. Also, he expelled Gohei in front of the other students due to his extreme arrogance and threats to his fellow students. With that, Gohei was embarrassed and wanted to avenge himself ever since…" After that, Kaoru silenced for a moment.

Kenshin somehow felt Kaoru's grief. He too was, of course, orphaned at such a young, but somehow he survived it. He had to do something to help Kaoru. Any day, Gohei might suddenly appear at their doorstep and kill them. Kaoru had somehow become a dear friend to him.

"Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. Nobody's going to hurt you," assured Kenshin.

"Huh?" Kaoru was a bit confused.

"I wouldn't let him hurt you or your family. Nothing's going to happen to any of you. I wouldn't let that happen."

Why is this man helping me? Why is Battousai helping us all of a sudden? I barely know him and he barely knows me, yet he is offering his life to save us all.

"Well it seems to be getting late. I should be going now. Don't worry; I'll always be there to protect you. You can't fight him with just a wooden sword, you know."

Kaoru was a bit offended.

"Are you saying that I'm not as good as good in my field? The Kamiya Kasshin Kendo Style never fails. I was just out of my mind yesterday. Don't worry, when you see my moves I'm sure you would really get terrified. Someday you would realize that I'm better than you!" winked Kaoru and Kenshin gave a hearty laugh.

Kaoru escorted him to the doorway. It was already 7:00 in the evening and it was getting colder.

"I have to get going now. I have to find an inn to say for the night. Thank you for your hospitality, Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin.

"Hehehe… that was nothing," she felt her cheeks flushed.

"Goodbye now, Kaoru-dono. It was really, really nice to have met you and your family. Please send my regards to Dr. Gensai since he's still not home."

But Kaoru didn't want to send his regards to Dr. Gensai. She didn't even want to say goodbye to him yet. She wanted him to stay with them. She wanted him to live with them in the dojo and undergo life's challenges and sweetest moments. She wasn't really sure what made her act like this, but she was sure it came from her heart.

"Kenshin?"

"Nani, Kaoru-dono?"

"Why… why won't you stay here, with us, for how many days?"

Kenshin gave her a surprised look.

"No need, Kaoru-dono! I might be a burden to you."

"Mm, no Kenshin. You won't be a burden. It's the least I can do for all the things you've done for all of us, and for making up for all the mistakes I've done to you. It would really be a great honor to have you stay with us here. Please, in behalf of Suzi, Yumi and Dr. Gensai," and she bowed down.

Kenshin felt her sincerity and said, "Well, if it's okay with all of you, I guess it's fine with me. Arigato de gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono," smiled Kenshin.

Kaoru smiled back. Deep down, her heart leaped for joy.

The silence of the evening was interrupted by the fireworks that illuminated the once dark sky. Blue and red sparks gave life to the tranquil place and it was such a beautiful sight.

"Look, Kaoru-dono. Look at how the fireworks gave life to the once starless sky. Look at how it liven the atmosphere and somehow inspires those who make a wish before it," sighed Kenshin as the colorful sparks continuously painting the black sky fascinated him.

"It's very beautiful," whispered Kaoru.

And that's how Kenshin came into our Kenshin came into our once dull life. I knew, from the very start I met him that my life would be changed forever. Adventure never seemed to let us escape when he came into our lives, together with a newly found friend named Sanosuke Sagara. At last our dojo already has a number one student, Yahiko Myojin. Because of Kenshin Himura, all of our problems seem to lighten and is already solved. He was a true blessing, to our home, our life, everybody… and to my heart. 

As they were watching the fireworks display together, Kaoru suddenly remembered something. For so long, she really wanted to let him know how much he is to her ever since she met him, but was afraid to tell him so. She wanted to let him know of her affections for him, but wasn't sure how to say it. But this night is the time to let him know. Perhaps there would be hope in Kaoru's life, she thought. Backing off was the last thing she could think of.

"K-Kenshin?"

"Nani, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru was about to say it then she hesitated. But she smiled instead and said, "Arigato, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked at her.

"For what, Kaoru-dono?"

"For saving my life, and for being the one who happens to catch me every time I fall, two times around," grinned Kaoru.

"Always a pleasure to save a friend," grinned back Kenshin.

_Maybe next time he'll know, _thought Kaoru.

Being with Kenshin, Kaoru seemed to enjoy it. Whenever she's with him, she feels at ease and inspired, although there are times her heart beats fast whenever he smiles warmly at her.

Kaoru just wanted to enjoy the time, watching fireworks (although she thought it rather romantically) wit Kenshin, and thought that there would come the right time when he will know how much Kaoru felt for him.

Kenshin slowly took her hand and held it tightly but warmly. It may be a friendly touch towards Kenshin, but for Kaoru, she thought that she was falling, at last, for Kenshin Himura. She didn't seem to care now that he's Battousai, because Kaoru believed that Battousai doesn't exist now, forever… ever. It was Kenshin Himura that her heart seeks, not the feared and legendary slasher himself.

**OHAYO! : Hey, how do like the chapter so far…or maybe the story itself? Yeah…I'm still bummed that Samurai X ended so fast, and quite of depressing at that! Anyway, you might think that this chapter is the end but it isn't. I thought so myself, but fortunately my mind was like "CONTINUE YOUR DARN FANFIC!" I think this chapter is really the longest one I've ever done so far. To those who know how to speak and write japanese, please don't hesitate to tell me anything that's wrong with the japanese words i've used. it would really be helpful and i would appreciate it. so now please don't hesitate to throw your criticisms and praises (if there are) at me now. vanishes with a swirl of pixie dust**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS FANFIC.**

**I'm really grateful: Arigato de gozaimasu, Kamimura Kaoru, Misanagi, Kensannixme, Vlest01 and to Korogi-chan. And also to the other reviewers to review…I hope.**


	5. would she do it?

**GOMEN NASAI TO THOSE WHO HAD ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER. IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE JULY 7, NOT FEBRUARY 14. ACK! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!?! ANYWAY, I HAVE ALREADY EDITED IT SO GO ON...**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RURUOUNI KENSHIN CHARACTERS AND PLACES…ONLY TAKA IN CHAPTER 1, MR. SAKURAGI AND THE SNOOTY LADIES AND THE YOUNG BOY IN CHAPTER TWO, NOTHING MORE…YET. CHAPTER 5

**(A DIARY ENTRY OF KAMIYA KAORU)**

**P.s. But I included the story after the entry…anyway…**

_Like they say, a Jasmine is just a Jasmine. But if you appreciate its inner beauty and sweetness, it is more that a mere flower that you just look at. My life, when you look at it, it seems to be only made up of pieces of ordinary puzzle. The life just like any average twenty-four- year old has. Actually, it is more than that. The day Kenshin Himura came into my life, the once colorless life of a hopeless girl became so much vivid now. To end her life was the last thing she could think of when she showed her light, and how grateful she was to have met him._

_For the past five months, Kenshin stayed with us in the dojo and since Yahiko has nowhere to go, sighs I finally agreed to let him live with us provided that he help in the chores and he has to do good in Kendo. Sanosuke visits us almost everyday. I thought that was quite sweet of him, only that he became somehow a pain in the behind since he ALWAYS eats at our house. Somehow you can call him already a good for nothing freeloader, but he can be really handy at times though._

_Suzi and Yumi grew fonder and fonder of Kenshin each day. Of how he treated the children, it's as if they were like his very own siblings. He would play with them or tell them a story. He is a kindred spirit that I was praying to have in my life._

_If you'll ask me about how I feel for Kenshin, all I could say is that my heart stopped it's longing for him. It is because that he's already in my heart, and whatever might happen it will never fade. Each day that passes, I fall more and more for him. It was his good nature that made me fall for him. Though he may not know about my feelings for him, I know that someday he will love me too, not as a friend but as something else. I love him for him and nothing else will take that love away. Though you might think that I'm nothing but a sentimental loser who hopes and dreams that this man, who only sees me as a dear friend, will love me back and will never leave me, you're wrong. I maybe a sentimental schmuck but I'm not a loser. Losers are those who give up easily and are not willing to fight for their beliefs and their hearts. I believe that Kenshin will never leave me and will love me for me. I love him as Kenshin Himura and even though he may not be perfect, for me he is. I don't care about his devious past, what I want is the Kenshin Himura I met who gave me light and inspiration when I thought the world was against me. I have, at last, found my kindred spirit…_

"But Kaoru, have you fallen not only for Kenshin Himura but for Battousai as well?"

END OF DIARY ENTRY

July 7, it's been five months since Kaoru had met Kenshin. It's been five months since her heart became alive again, or so she thought. But truth be told, Kaoru seemed to get livelier and rosier each day since Kenshin stayed with them in the dojo. Never a day wasn't she inspired passed.

"Oi, Yahiko! Help me here, would'ya?" grumbled Sano as he was fixing the door that he accidentally knocked down a while ago when he was trying to throw a stone at Yahiko. That was quite a heavy blow.

"You do it yourself! And why should I help you? You were the one who destroyed it," said Yahiko snobbishly.

"Well, it was all your darn fault! You shouldn't have stolen my rice ball in the first place. I was really hungry. None of these would have happened."

Yahiko just gave him a snob.

"You're always hungry and you shouldn't have thrown that stone in the first place, ne?"

Sano glared at him, "oh you insufferable lazy goat!"

"And you're a piggy freeloader!"

"Ha!" snorted Sanosuke, "and what do you call yourself? You're a worse freeloader than I am, Yoshi-boy!"

Yahiko was a bit offended, "well at least I'm somehow making myself useful than you are. All you do is eat and eat and eat. I bet deep inside you're a fan of dogface's cooking. Only pigs eat her food, well, I bet even pigs can't stand her cooking. You're a PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG, Sano!" Yahiko chuckled.

"WHY YOU!" and before he could throw the hammer at Yahiko's face, Yahiko immediately ran for it, laughing his heart out.

Just as Yahiko managed to escape Sano's attempt to de-face him, a woman appeared at their doorstep. He looked up. It was Megumi Takani.

When Megumi saw the battered door, she scornfully made a shocked face.

"Not as surprising as it should be. If ever there were destruction made in the house, fingers would only point to one person. Don't tell me you didn't do this, Sanosuke Sagara! Tsk, tsk, tsk," pitied Megumi sardonically.

"Are you trying to mock me, woman?" retorted Sano.

"I thought that you wouldn't even know. Honestly, Sano, you desperately need brains to live. I assure you it would make you more useful," and she gave her signature laugh.

Sano gave her a snob.

"What are you doing here, anyway? It's as if there's not enough troubles in this house to deal with."

"And you would count yourself there (Sano threw her dagger looks). I'm here to deliver my homemade rice balls and curry."

"Did you say food?" Sano's face brightened. "Well, actually Megumi, you are mostly welcomed to the Kamiya dojo. Come on in and I'll escort you to the kitchen," said Sano. He stood up and bowed to her, forcing a smile.

Megumi rolled her eyes, "Oh! You are such a ravenous pig! And by the way, I know the way to the kitchen. I'm not an ignorant moron like you," and she made her way towards the kitchen, leaving Sano mumbling, "You good for nothing woman! I wish you would trip."

* * *

Kaoru glanced at the door. 

"Oh, Megumi-chan, you're here."

Megumi entered the kitchen and handed her the food.

"Here, I brought rice balls and curry for lunch."

"Curry? That was really nice of you. Arigato," smiled Kaoru, "I was just making lunch."

Megumi winced. _Wonder how Kenshin could stand her cooking?_ Megumi marveled.

"Kaoru, why won't you let Kenshin cook lunch instead?"

"Oh, he's not here. I asked him to buy tofu."

"Then, er, cancel the cooking. Anyway, I brought lunch."

"Megumi-chan, I can't. This food is especially for…for HIM," giggled Kaoru and returned to her carrots.

Megumi silenced for a while then a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Kaoru, you do realize what day it is?"

"Megumi-chan, if you're trying to embarrass me that would never happen. And I do realize what day it is, thank you."

Megumi was still grinning.

"You know, Kaoru, today's the perfect opportunity to 'fess up your love for him. You may never know when he'll be gone in your life and I know you wouldn't let that happen, right?" winked Megumi.

Kaoru stopped peeling her carrots and lowered her head.

"He wouldn't understand. Even if he ever does, he will just see me as a dear friend. Even worse, as a sister."

"Humph! Who wouldn't? You act like a ten-year old."

Kaoru cast her a glare.

"And you look like one," added Megumi.

Kaoru gripped the knife tightly. "For your information, Megumi-chan, I'm already twenty-four years old."

Megumi flipped her hair snobbishly as always and said, " Whatever! A real twenty-four – year old faces responsibility at any cause, at anytime. I don't think you can even handle it. You're just a silly, sweaty little girl."

Kaoru had had enough. Why, Megumi was being so insensitive and has no clue of what's going on between Kaoru and Kenshin, Kaoru thought so.

"You just don't understand, do you? All my life, I wanted Kenshin to know how much I love him, but to tell him straight to his face seems to be the hardest thing to do. What would you do if the man you love tells you that he only sees you as a dear friend and nothing more after you have just confessed your deepest affections for him? Wouldn't be that hard to swallow, Megumi-chan? But I know you'll never understand because you never had somebody to love."

But that was a mistake Kaoru had to say. Megumi was enraged when she heard this. Suddenly, she felt her hand trembling with anger and was acting by itself – towards Kaoru's shocked face. But then she hesitated, and for a while tears started to fill her eyes, but she tried hard not to give in.

Megumi sighed heavily and said, "You know, Kaoru, after you had said that, I just wanted to slap you hard to the ground and make sure you eat what you had just said but I refrained myself from doing so. I know it would just do more damage to the both of us especially to you. I, too, experienced such fear that you are afraid of now, but I dealt it womanly and maturely. Kaoru, if you really love Kenshin, you have to try before jumping into conclusions. If you really love him, fight for it. You have to prove yourself worthy for him if you think he's worthy enough for you. Besides, that's what love is about, isn't it?" and with that Megumi left the kitchen without another word.

"M-Megumi-chan…"

Kaoru just stood there, staring blankly at the spot where Megumi had once been. If she really does love Kenshin, would she do it? Would she finally tell him how much her heart ached for him?

_If I told him I love him, would he really understand? But knowing Kenshin, he is always an understanding and thoughtful person. Would it be the right time to tell him so? But what's really hindering me from telling him so? Am I really afraid of loving again or being left alone again?_

What Megumi told her a while ago made her reflect for a while. Somehow her words seem powerful enough to push Kaoru to do it. _But it wasn't only how she told me, there's something else._ She wasn't that kind to Kaoru always but…

There was full emotion and concern.

Megumi full of emotion and concern? _For me?_ Kaoru can't seem to believe it. Megumi, no matter how you look at it, will always be that scornful and snobby lady to those she knew, especially to Kaoru, with exception to her patients. But she helped Kaoru this time, and that was nicely odd of her.

_But was that a trick? Was she trying to be ironic?_

But Kaoru shook her head and softly scolded herself. Megumi was really thoughtful and concerned for her. Even though at times she may appear to be disdainful and a stuck-up lady, deep inside she really cares for her friends. Kaoru highly appreciated it.

"Oi! Kenshin!" Kaoru's thoughts were taken away by Sano's grungy voice. She looked at the window and saw Kenshin coming towards the kitchen, carrying in his hand a bucket of tofu.

But of course, it wouldn't hurt to tell him so, right? After all, she may never know if Kenshin feels that way for her too.

"Kaoru-dono, I already have the tofu!" she could hear his voice coming from the hallway. Perhaps the right time it is, thought Kaoru. She's not a little girl anymore, and Kenshin's way different from Taka. Of course Kenshin would never leave her, even if he cannot return the love Kaoru had always dreamt of.

Perhaps the right time it is.

"Kenshin…"

**OHAYO! : How did you like the chapter so far? Gomen nasai, I was kind of slow in updating this chapter. My schedule's packed with so many curricular and extra-curricular activities! I think I have three projects in line, waiting to get started and all of them involve computer work and I even got sick and was two days absent-already! So many lessons, missed! Anyway, I think I can multi-task…hopefully. So please the next chapter takes a little while to show up but I already finished it, just need to type it. Anyway…thank you to those who reviewed! Keep on reading and reviewing! I would really appreciate that!**

**P.s. some reviewers were asking me if Kenshin's Battousai side would appear… uh-just keep on reading…**

**Some reviewers were also asking me if I would insert a character like Tomoe. Actually I already did in chapter 1, but his role wasn't that emphasized enough but anyway, as I have said, keep on reading…sentimental butterfly**

**by the way, many thanks to evilteddybear, maureen and neko no chaos for the reviews. welcome aboard! i hope you keep on reading my fanfic! as for everyone else, many thanks also. keep on reading and reviewing. SAMURAI X RULES TO THE INFINITY!!!!!!!!! hehehehe**


	6. perhaps the right time it is?

HEY GUYS, DON'T FREAK OUT. THIS IS STILL ME, SENTIMENTAL BUTTERFLY. I JUST HAD CHANGED MY PEN NAME RECENTLY. REALLY, DON'T…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RURUONI KENSHIN CHARACTERS EXCEPT TAKA, MR.SAKURAGI, THE SNOOTY LADIES AND THE YOUNG BOY IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. MORE ARE TO COME… AUTHOR'S NOTES MOVED TO THE BOTTOM PART

**CHAPTER 6**

**PERHAPS THE RIGHT TIME IT IS?**

"Kaoru-dono? Where would you like me to place the tofu?" asked Kenshin.

"…"

"Kaoru-dono?" worried Kenshin as he was waving his hand at her face.

"Huh?" startled Kaoru as she came back to her senses.

"Oh, just place it here on the table," said Kaoru as she motioned where he should place the tofu.

_Tanabata day…confession…Himura Kenshin…right time…appropriate?_

"K-Kaoru-dono?!?" Kenshin was getting really worried.

"Huh?" At last she came back to her senses.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to cook lunch instead?"

"No, it's alright."

"Well, maybe I can help you cook. You seem to be a bit not yourself today…"

Kaoru bit her lower lip, "oh, you know me, always an odd girl. Oh, okay you can help. Arigato, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled warmly at her and started preparing the stove.

Kaoru can't seem to calm down at that time. Often she would recklessly drop the knife from her hand and almost burned Kenshin when she was about to pour the boiling water on him instead on the bowl.

"Kaoru-dono, are you sure you're feeling fine?"

"Me? Of course! Never better! Why?"

"Well, you really are not yourself today."

"Uh, er, maybe it's because…I'm just excited be-because," she fumbled for words to say, "Er, because there would be a fireworks display this evening! That's right, a fireworks display."

Kenshin was a bit taken aback.

"Kaoru-dono, there's always a fireworks display every evening."

"No!" Kaoru flustered, "Tonight's a special one since it's…Tanabata day…" she felt her cheeks turn bright pink.

She thought Kenshin would react, but he just smiled at her and went back to his chore.

Perhaps it would be the right time to tell him, she thought so. After all, she couldn't keep it from him anyway. It always finds a way to come out. She was having a hard time keeping it all to herself; the flame inside her was getting bigger and bigger.

_This is it; it takes a lot of guts to do this._ Although she might think it rather inappropriate for a woman to confess her affections her affections for the man, what have she got to lose? Well, maybe her dignity and pride but in not giving her torn heart another chance seemed to be a greater loss than the latter.

But to say it directly would be a bit shocking to hear, she thought. _Of course, if someone would tell me that, I would really be surprised myself. To think of an alibi would be the best idea._

Then, an alibi struck her.

"K-Kenshin?"

"Nani, Kaoru-dono?"

"Uh, er, a-anata wa…you do know what day it is?" She felt herself blushed. Although it may be a lame alibi to go with, she had no other choice.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. It's July 7."

That was not the answer Kaoru was expecting from him.

"No, Kenshin. I'm asking you if you're aware what DAY it is today."

"Kaoru-dono, there is no other date today than July 7."

"Bakeru!" Kaoru snapped, "Today's Tanabata day! A festival! Lover's festival! How stupid of you not to know!"

Kenshin was stunned. Not because of he forgot today's Tanabata day, but because of how Kaoru shockingly acted. Surely she wasn't possessed as to such but she was acting real odd. Maybe it was the food that she cooked for breakfast that made her feel aggressive. _No, Kenshin, you shouldn't think like that. She's doing her very best to make it better_, he thought. If it wasn't the food, what was it? She was, unmistakably, sunny and cheerful this morning but the alter of mood worried Kenshin. This doesn't usually happen to Kaoru. Some must have been wrong.

Kaoru finally realized what she had done and her cheeks flushed red. "G-Gomen nasai…" it was all she can say.

That was the most humiliating thing I have ever done in my whole life!Of course, she had no right to say that, to tell Kenshin how stupid he was to forget Tanabata day. They weren't together, and maybe Kenshin has no cue of what's going on in her. Nice move, Kaoru. 

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" she was murmuring as she was continuously slapping her forehead.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono, please stop that. No doubt you'll get dizzy with a few more slap. Please feel free to tell me what's wrong," troubled Kenshin.

How can I tell you what's wrong if it major-ly involves you! 

"Kenshin, I'm really sorry if I bothered you so much. I don't know, I feel so uneasy lately and I.…it's just that I…" But the right words can't seem to utter from her lips.

"Maybe you just need fresh air, but I think it's best to call Megumi to check on you. Wait here, I'll tell Sano to get Megumi -."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru stopped him. She gripped the sleeve of his gi tightly to prevent him from going. Kenshin was a bit surprised.

"Kenshin, nothing's wrong. It's only me. It's just that anxiety struck me because I really wanted to tell you something I've been concealing for the past five months, ever since you came into our lives. I know you may find this absurd but… I…you see…Kenshin, I-I think I'm inl-lo –."

"Oi! Kaoru! Somebody's looking for you outside!" Kaoru was cut by Sano's voice as he entered the kitchen.

Nice timing, Sanosuke! 

"Sano, why do you always have to ruin everything!" screamed Kaoru furiously.

Sano threw her a questioning look then looked at Kenshin. Kenshin just shrugged. Sano shook his head.

"Jou-chan, a man is waiting for you outside."

Kaoru held her nose high, "if it's not that important, tell him to scram. If he insists to see me, whatever you do, I won't attend to his needs, particularly his wants."

"Kenshin, why does your girlfriend became so scornful all of a sudden?" taunted Sano.

"Oro…"

"Kaoru, the man outside seems so desperate to talk to you. He even begged to me when I told him you were busy. Wait, what's for lunch?"

Kaoru shot him a brow, " 'lunch'?"

"Yeah, lunch," Sano said nonchalantly.

"And just, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, a man's got to eat, you know."

Kaoru let out a loud sigh, "Well, I'm making teppanyaki, fried tofu and I guess we have to count Megumi's curry and rice balls too."

Sano winced, "Y-You're m-making l-lunch?"

"Hai," Kaoru said.

"Why you? Why not Kenshin?"

"Got a problem with that?" spat Kaoru.

"Well, I guess it's not that you're trying to poison us, are you? ACK!" A flying pan smacked Sano's face, "You don't have to be mean. I'm just trying to do everyone a favor."

"What was the man's name, Sano?" said Kaoru as she was brushing dust off her hands.

"Koshikawa…Koshikawa Taka," squeaked Sano.

Kaoru dropped the plate she was holding and stood cold-stricken on the ground.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin was alarmed.

Kaoru was speechless. Koshikawa Taka…it does ring a bell. How could Kaoru ever forget? But she was trying to forget those bitter moments she had, and for her Kenshin helped her. Yet how come he's knocking on her door again? Everything's over between them, yet what is it that made him face her again…desperately? Her mind was circling in tangles.

"KAORU-DONO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" worried Kenshin as he shook her carefully to regain her senses.

"Huh? Oh! I-I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, must have taken the whole of me. Kenshin, would you please take over while I meet this man? Or else there wouldn't be lunch for everybody (Sano sighed with relief)."

"Kaoru, I let him wait in the dojo," said Sano.

"Arigato, Sanosuke."

Step by step, she made her way to the dojo slowly as possible. She didn't want to see him but she wanted to know why he wanted to see her all of a sudden so desperately. Could he be here to boast how happy he is with his woman now? To crush her spirits like before?

There, ahead of her she could see the dojo. It would only take her ten more steps to arrive there. She slowed her pace, preparing her mind and self of what awaits her inside the now cursed place.

Five more steps…three more…two last…

As soon as she set her foot on the polished floor of the dojo, her eyes widened with fear.

Before her stood Koshikawa Taka.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, so here I am again with a new chapter, trying to console my worrywart self that I'm doing fine, really. It's all up to you and your reviews. Sigh, tsk, tsk, tsk…I know, this chapter's short. I promise to make it up to you on the upcoming chapters! Gomen nasai!

By the way, finally I managed to borrow my friend's Ruruoni Kenshin OVA 1 cd (the one where Tomoe is). I've got to admit, it's really brutal and the killing scenes are sort of gruesome. But still, it's worth it! And I can't believe that Tomoe and Kenshin had, you know…

Though it's not that expressed vulgarly, it's still there. Sigh; anyway, it's the past. Best to look forward to the future!

From now on, my pen name will be Sutefanichan. Sentimental Butterfly is sooooooo long for a pen name – for me. And besides, I think its Sutefanichan is a cute pen name, don't you think. Hey, it's my suppose to be my Japanese pen name! Apparently, I'm not a Japanese and though I want to have a Japanese name, that's not to happen since my parents won't allow me to. Anyway…

Many thanks to gaby (hyatt (is the spelling right?) for reviewing my fanfic. Hope you keep on reading this, err, absurd fanfic of mine and I hope it won't keep you bored! Always a pleasure to make people happy! To make the world happy and a better place to live in! Why am I being so patriotic and perky today? Must have been the food…argh! Sugar rush…

Next chapter, what would happen to Kaoru and Taka? Would history repeat itself? Or would Taka bring an end to this? _Forever?_ Secrets to be revealed…and a lot of flashbacks…

Keep those reviews flowing! Gomen, just don't sue me or kill me. I'm only a harmless and innocent girl trying to survive this out-of-this world life of mine. Fortunately, I'm making progress. Yey!


	7. Deception

OKAY, THIS IS THE STAGE AND CHAPTER WHEREIN THE FUTURE OF MY STORY LIES…IN SHORT; I THINK THIS CHAPTER MIGHT RUIN THIS STORY. DON'T KNOW WHY, I JUST HAVE THE FEELING IT WILL. ERR, WELL, MAYBE BECAUSE I FIND IT A LITTLE BIT CHEESY…**PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT AFTER YOU'VE READ THIS CHAPPIE!!!! PLEASE??? I DON'T KNOW, I'M BEING SUCH A PARANOID…**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RURUOUNI KENSHIN CHARACTERS AND PLACES…ONLY TAKA IN CHAPTER 1, MR. SAKURAGI AND THE SNOOTY LADIES AND THE YOUNG BOY IN CHAPTER TWO, SAYURI IN THIS CHAPTER. NOTHING MORE…YET. 

**CHAPTER 7 OF WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN?**

DECEPTION 

Kaoru's face turned white. Her lips were trembling and her hands were sweating. She can't seem to understand why does fate have to meet them again. She thought she must have been hallucinating when Sano said the name of the man she thought was already dead to her. But there he was, trying to fit into her absurd world again to bring misery to her now peaceful life. But is it misery? She doesn't seem to care what it is. All she wanted was to erase him fully from her memory and tell him never try to knock on her door again.

But there he was, and all she could do was to stare at him like he was a ghost. She was too shocked to move, too devastated to utter a word. Her mind went in space, she turned numb.

Koshikawa Taka was there to destroy her life again. Her now peaceful life, with Kenshin Himura in it. No she won't let him. She would never. Ever.

She tried to fight, tried to move, but she was too stunned to. It seemed as though her feet were rooted to the ground. It was as though someone had cast a spell on her that her body suddenly felt numb.

Wait. He's moving towards her. _Oh no!_ What is he going to do? He never had hurt Kaoru physically but…will he now? Her heart was beating faster than ever. He was coming close, towards her, near her. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out.

_Oh no!_ He was coming closer. He suddenly held out his hands, stretching his arms wide forward. _Is he going to do what I'm thinking?_ He's going to choke her to death! Kaoru gasped for breath as he was drawing nearer, hands outstretched…

Kaoru never felt this weak before. Of course, she could have taken him down early but…

_He's going to kill me! Scream! Cry for help, for crying out loud! Bakeru! Why won't you scream? Kenshin!_

His arms were getting nearer, his hands, and his arms stretching wider…

Kaoru closed her eyes and prayed. She was going to die. She was going to leave this world without even telling Kenshin how she really felt about him. She was going to leave all the people she loved in despair.

_Heaven awaits me…_

_…maybe not…_

Taka wasn't going to kill her. No, he wasn't even thinking of choking her. Kaoru was extremely dumbfounded. Taka was embracing her whole-heartedly – the way he embraces her when they were still together.

_But…w-why?_

"Kaoru…" she heard Taka whisper.

_No, there has got to be some mistake!_

But then replied, _No, Kaoru. There's no mistake about it._

"Kaoru," whispered Taka, "at last I could feel the warmth of your body again. How I've missed you! I love you, Kaoru, I love you so much."

_Love? Me?_

Kaoru pushed Taka away from her slowly. She can't believe what he was saying.

"Taka, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Kaoru, I love you. I admit it. I have been a complete schmuck and an idiot that I left you but I promise that I'll change. I can't help it, Kaoru. It's you I want to be with forever."

_This doesn't make any sense at all! This has got to be a trick!_

"H-H-HEL –!" But Taka covered her mouth from calling for help.

"Please, Kaoru! I'm not here to hurt you or something. Please! You've got to believe what I'm saying!" Taka begged.

_Beg? But he never begged to me before. Is all of this true?_

But, to tell it fortunately or unfortunately, it was true. In his eyes, Kaoru could tell he was concerned. There was concern.

"Kaoru," Taka whispered again, caressing her face, "please forgive me. Please forgive me for hurting you so much, for leaving you torn. But now, I realized that it's you my heart longs for. Not Sayuri, no one else but you. I love you, Kaoru."

Then he reached for his pocket something that made Kaoru couldn't believe it – a ring. He slipped it carefully on her finger.

"Kaoru, please, marry me."

_Marry him…a ring…_

It was only then that memories flashed back in her head.

…The nights that passed when all she did was cry for thoughts of losing him, thoughts of him leaving her…being a fool…

…The day her fears were confirmed. She was just a toy of his affections. _I must have been a fool…_

Kaoru slapped him hard.

"BAKERU! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? SOMETHING TO PLAY WITH? SOMETHING TO TREAT LIKE I AM NOTHING BUT A SCUM? YOU ARE THE SCUM, TAKA! NOT ME! FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, IT'S AS IF MY HEART WAS TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE ONLY USING ME AND THAT YOU'RE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN THE WHOLE TIME! WHOA, BOY! WAS I STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO LISTEN TO MY OWN HEART? YES, I WAS BECAUSE YOU BLINDED ME TO NOT BE ABLE TO SEE THROUGH MY OWN SOUL, TO LISTEN TO WHAT MY HEART WAS WARNING ME THE WHOLE TIME YOU WERE WITH THAT WHORE OF YOURS BEHIND MY BACK! I THOUGHT AT LAST, YOU WOULD LOVE ME FOR ME AND NOT BECAUSE I'M SOMEONE WHO COULD BE EASILY PLAY WITH WHEN YOU'RE BORED. I'M NOT A TOY, TAKA! I'M ONLY HUMAN BUT NOT A STONE LIKE YOU! I HAVE FEELINGS. BAKERU! I GAVE YOU LOVE, CARE AND BOY WAS I HUMILIATED TO REALIZE THAT I WAS EVEN WILLING TO GIVE YOU MORE THAN THAT!" bellowed Kaoru. She was never this angry before. Sure, she was enraged when she found out he was with another woman all the time. But today, it was as if her heart was the one cursing him more.

Tears started to fill her eyes.

She could still remember that day…

_Flashback_

"Dr. Gensai, what do you think?" giggled Kaoru as she turned around to show him her white kimono embroidered with small pearls.

"Very lovely, Kaoru. But not as lovely as the one wearing it."

"Oh, Dr. Gensai, please stop it. I'm blushing like a tomato," Kaoru confessed and she turned around once more. She felt like she was a princess. A very happy one.

"Kaoru-chan, you're very beautiful," remarked Yumi and Suzi nodded happily.

"Arigato, Yumi," blushed Kaoru.

"I want to be like her. Like, like a fairy princess!" squealed Suzi.

"Oh you will be, Suzi. You just have to wait a few more years before I let you though," laughed Dr. Gensai.

"I can't wait to wear this gown in front of Taka. I can't wait to be with him…forever…" Kaoru blushed upon saying this.

"Speaking of Taka, why won't you go meet him? You know tomorrow's your wedding day and it would be better if you meet him today and make sure everything's fine beforehand. I heard he's at Lenny's. Tae mentioned it to me when I bumped into her when I picked the kimono up from Mrs. Yabuki," said Dr. Gensai.

"I-I don't know," muttered Kaoru.

Dr. Gensai heaved a sigh, "Kaoru, it's not good to think of something bad about Taka. He's a very remarkable young lad and I think that he couldn't even be able to do such disgrace. You've got to believe in him."

Kaoru silenced for a moment then decided that maybe it was just a fright. Maybe it was only anxiety that made her think of nasty things about Taka.

_End of flashback_

"KAORU! PLEASE! I REALLY MEANT WHAT I SAID! I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! PLEASE, YOU'VE GOT BELIEVE ME!" pleaded Taka.

But Kaoru was too angry to listen to what he was saying. That traumatic incident was still fresh in her mind. It was as if it happened only yesterday.

_Continuation of flashback_

Kaoru peacefully made her way towards Lenny's, step be step. Tomorrow's the big day ever in the history of a once nothing girl. She was going to be married. She was going to be married to someone she had loved so dearly ever since childhood, Koshikawa Taka. At last, she would spend her life with him, serving him and bringing up little children of her own. She was so in love with him, dreaming always of their perfect little home. Of course, she would still pursue her dream of teaching students the Kamiya Kasshin Kendo Style while attending to her wife and motherly affairs. It was just like a dream come true.

She arrived at the restaurant and was greeted by Tae.

"Mushimushi, Kaoru-chan. Are you going to order beef steak? Please do tell me now so that I could prepare for you," smiled Tae.

"Oh no, it's alright, Tae-chan. Um, have you seen Taka?"

"Koshikawa Taka?"

"Hai."

"Oh yes. Actually, he's here. He's with his cousin. Oh yes! I forgot. Tomorrow's your wedding! Kaoru-chan, I'm so happy for you."

Kaoru smiled and her face turned bright pink. She entered the restaurant and headed to where Taka is as indicated by Tae.

_Wait…cousin? He never mentioned to me that he has a cousin._

When she was near the booth to where Taka and his cousin are, she heard muffled voices – they came from Taka's booth. She stopped for a while and listened. They came from Taka and…a woman.

_A woman?_

But what are they talking about?

Then she remembered what Tae had said to her, _He's with his cousin._

"Oh," Kaoru said to herself and was about to enter the booth when she heard the woman say, "What about your fiancée?"

Taka paused for a moment then, "Sayuri, I love you and you're the only woman for me. I'll leave her if I have to for you. She's a nice girl but I don't really love her. I just gave her a chance because she seemed crestfallen when she was orphaned and now she has nothing but an old man who pretends to be her grandfather and two stupid girls leaving in her filthy dojo – YAAA!" Taka gave a loud yelp. Kaoru was standing on the doorway and was glaring madly at him. Her fiery eyes transfixed at his shocked gaze then turned to Sayuri.

"HOW – DARE – YOU!" bellowed Kaoru at Taka.

"K-KAORU!"

"Y-YOU'RE N'NOTHING BUT A FILTHY LIAR! YOUR COUSIN, HUH? FUJIWARA SAYURI? AND YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS HOW MANY TIMES BEHIND MY BACK? HUH? BAKERU!"

"K-Kaoru, please let me explain," Sayuri suddenly pleaded.

Kaoru's glare turned to Sayuri, " and YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU'VE BEEN LIKE A DEAR FRIEND TO ME BUT INSTEAD YOU STOLE MY FIANCE FROM ME! FILTHIER THAN DUNG! BAKA!" screamed Kaoru.

People started to approach their booth to see what was going on. Then, Tae came rushing to them.

"What's going on in here?" Tae asked while gasping for breathed. Then she noticed Kaoru fuming with anger. "K-Kaoru-chan?"

But Kaoru wasn't listening. Her face was flushing red. Tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"K-Kaoru-chan, a-are you o-okay?" Tae was getting worried.

She took the ring from her finger and threw it at Taka's feet and with that she left the restaurant, leaving it with whispers and hushed voices.

_End of flashback_

Kaoru fell on her knees and was crying pathetically. Yes, she had loved him more than she had loved Kenshin. And even though she tried so hard to forget him, still the pain was unbearable. She thought she didn't care about him but then…

This made her realize that all the time she actually didn't forget him; that he was there all along. He was still a part of her life. And a small part of her was still in love with Taka.

It was only then that her eyes opened to everything. She was still in love with Taka…but now part of her is in love with Kenshin. She felt it of course. She loves Kenshin more than Taka, if that's the case. She could have told him her affections for him but what was hindering her from doing so?

_Maybe…_

_Taka…_

Kaoru's face tuned white. She stared at his face with horror. She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't.

Taka was the hindrance all along.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Taka is a wimp. He really is. And this is the stage where I am currently dreading that this chapter might put an end to this story, for the sake of this story. No, it's not yet over but the outcome of this chapter might put an end to it. So please do tell me what you think about it so that I may decide whether to go on or not. TO GO ON OR NOT TO GO ON, THAT IS THE QUESTION. Argh! What's happening to me?! And to go on with my reviewer notes…

Whoa! 11 new reviews, 4 new reviewers! Sorry if I may be a little cheap, it's just that you make me guys happy! And I'm happy to make you happy. Why am I being so perky again…?

**Birdy06:** Thank you for reviewing my fanfic and I do hope you keep on reading. Don't worry, I'll try to prevent more typographical errors.

**Aikawarazu Ai: **Well, this new character seems to be the past burden of Kaoru, but is it only the past? I do hope you keep on reading. Many thanks! By the way, what do you mean by "Had, you know…"? Anata wa means 'you', right?

**Kensan-nixme: **Hey there! Sorry if I always leave you hanging. But thank you though for reviewing this fanfic of mine. ARIGATO DE GOZAIMASU!

**Ruronichik13:** Sorry too if I left you hanging (GOMEN NASAI!). Please do accept my apology. Thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfic!

**Samuraiduck27: **hey, how are you doing? Thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfic. Really! Welcome aboard!

And with this I must go. See you next chapter! (I wish)

Sutefani – chan


	8. Awake from Slumber

OKAY, SO I DECIDED THAT I SHOULD GO ON WITH THIS FIC, AND AS YOU GUYS SAID SO. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND THAT I'M GLAD TO SEE AND HEAR THAT MY FANFIC MY YOU GUYS HAPPY. AND SO WITH NO FURTHER ADO, HERE'S CHAPTER 8 OF WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN (8 IS SOOO MY FAVORITE NUMBER, AND 23) YEY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE RURUOUNI KENSHIN CHARACTERS AND PLACES…ONLY TAKA IN CHAPTER 1, MR. SAKURAGI AND THE SNOOTY LADIES AND THE YOUNG BOY IN CHAPTER TWO, SAYURI IN CHAPTER 7 AND IN THIS CHAPTER. NOTHING MORE…YET.

**WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN** by Sutefani-chan

**CHAPTER 8 **

**AWAKE FROM SLUMBER**

It was Taka all along.

Koshikawa Taka to be exact, the one whom she had loved so dearly up to the depths of her soul and who abandoned her like she was filth, nothing but a sordid orphan.

Yes, she tried so hard to erase him fully from her memory that she even was careful enough to eliminate any remnants of her life with him left. It was like he didn't really exist in her absurd world, her lonely planet. Like he was just nothing but a stranger to her eyes.

But, heck, even with that she failed.

She felt like was just the unluckiest person ever that walk on the face of the earth. Maybe it was just fate, she thought, but how cruel fate could be! How cruel it is that she should fall for the man who will just burn her spirits to ashes! How cruel it is to have fallen for someone who she thought is the one when all of a sudden she realized that she's still in love with her former fiancé? Who had hurt her and treated her family with nothing but disrespect and dishonor?

"Kaoru…" whimpered Taka.

But she just stood there, can't believe that her nightmares were coming true.

She slowly stared into his eyes. There she could see those times when they were together, when they would share their own time with each other…all lies. But how come her heart seemed to beat its way the way it beats when she could stare at his eyes endlessly?

No, it can't be, she was too much in love with Kenshin, no one else.

_I never did care about Taka; I was only blind to see such betrayal and foolishness._

But if she never did care about him, why was it that lately she would find herself waking up in the middle of the night, calling his name? Her mind was all over him, but her heart…

Taka embraced her again, but this time, she could feel his warmth. His warmth…

_No! I mustn't! Bakeru, Kaoru! Fight back! Fight back! Fight…back…_

She couldn't, but she would. She wanted to. A part of her wanted to be with Taka. She knew deep inside she wanted to be with him. That strong bond they had together as lovers and as friends never left her. It never really did.

"W-Why d-did you c-come back?" she asked. She wanted to know. Was it really her that made him leave Sayuri? Or is this because Sayuri realized what a jerk he is?

"I came back because I was sorry to have left you and betrayed you, Kaoru. It was only then did I realize it was you my heart longs for. It was really you that I loved, not Sayuri. I love you, Kaoru, I really do. I've waited three months just to have the guts to tell you this. Believe me, Kaoru. I have changed."

_Three months?_ It's been five months since she heard from his mouth that he loved Sayuri more than her, his own fiancée…

"W-what, what happened to Sayuri?" _Has he treated her like she was just a toy and eventually got tired of her, like he did to me?_

"Of course, at first she was a bit devastated. She too had learned to…to love me. And I did too, only to find out that I fell for you more."

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing. For a while she thought of doing hara-kiri to see if this was a dream but she wasn't that as stupid as to do so.

She stared at the ring Taka carefully slipped on her finger a while ago. _Marry me_, she had heard him said. Yes, for once she dreamt of marrying Taka ever since they were kids and was even close of attaining it.

But, she had to make a choice.

_Taka was supposedly the one meant for me. For so long was I in love with him, and marrying him was one of my wildest fantasies. But when Kenshin came into my life, all of these changed. He gave me light and inspiration when I was in sorrow, but I had loved Taka more than Kenshin…_

Kaoru smirked. _But in Taka, I became weak. He wasn't there to catch me when I fell, Kenshin did. And come to think of it, it was Taka who made me fall. He was the cause of my downfall._

No, she was wrong about her theory. She loved Kenshin more than Taka. Though it was such a long period of time that her heart once belonged to Taka, her love for Kenshin now was stronger. Taka was nothing, like Kaoru had said, a foolish schmuck.

"Baka…" Kaoru muttered. She took the ring off her finger and handed it back to Taka, "I don't need this. Ever. You may go back to that Sayuri if you want to."

Taka was a bit confused, "w-what a-are you t-talking a-about?"

"You perfectly know well what the hell I am saying. I don't need this thing. And for all I care, you just treated Sayuri the way you had treated me before, just like a toy. That's just how you see women, don't you? Just like play things? But I'm not that woman anymore, Taka! I'm much wiser now than before, and I have to thank you for helping me be that."

There was pride in Kaoru's tone. For once she felt braver and more matured than before. The foolish girl in her seemed to fade. She felt so much stronger now.

"K-Kaoru, you d-don't u-understand. The reason why I left Sayuri is because it's you that I love. I was wrong back then but now everything became vivid to me. I love you; Kaoru, and I'll never hurt you, ever, from now on. Please, Kaoru, believe me."

"Taka, just what is it that made you think that I can't live without you? To tell you the truth, you were the one who made me weak. You were the one who made me feel worthless as an independent woman, who would cling to every word that you say. I can't go on forever like that, Taka. That scars that you left can never be gone, Taka. They can never be forgotten, can never be forgiven. I can never forgive you for leaving me and for making me wait and love in nothing but in vain. I had loved you so much yet how did you repay that love? By betraying me and for treating my family like they're nothing but freeloaders in my home. That, I can never forgive you, even if you have to bow down and beg before me. My heart doesn't belong to you now. Truth be told, it never did. I don't love you anymore, Taka. I hope this would end our conversation and our connection to each other. I do not want to have anything to do with you anymore. My life as Koshikawa Taka's fooled woman is over now. I hope this would clear everything you might think confusing. In simpler words, it's over now, Taka. Don't go wasting your time on it. Goodbye," and with that she turned her back from him and started to leave when Taka called, "does this has something to do with the swordsman?"

Kaoru stopped in her tracks.

"Don't go telling me he's not here, almost half the town knows he's staying here with you and a student, also the doctor and his two grandchildren. And I do get the feeling this has got to with him."

Kaoru froze. _Yes, _she wanted to tell him '_yes, it's him. I love him more than I ever loved you._ She wanted to tell him it's because of the kind-hearted swordsman that she wanted to end his existence in her absurd world. But the right words can't seem to come out. It still hurts though, but the feeling for the swordsman was strong. Though she can't blurt it all out before Taka. She wanted to prove to him how much she loved Kenshin but can't seem to. She was speechless.

"Humph," he smirked, "I should have known. If I'm not mistaken, he's that lunatic Battousai, isn't he?"

Kaoru paused for a while then answered, " He's a marvelous man. He cares for other people before himself. He's a kind-hearted person who I believe will never leave me and will love me for me and who won't treat me like I'm nothing but a plaything, baka!"

"You think he's all that? Kaoru, you're fully deceived by his lies. Battousai was his past, his present and his future. You can never change that, Kaoru. You're just as stupid now as you were back then to realize that!"

Kaoru cast him a defiant stare.

"You have no idea of what you're talking about! You're just jealous because I finally found the one who will love me endlessly and who is able to see through my own soul! You're too selfish and conceited to understand that!"

"Kaoru," he heaved a sigh, "I'm just trying to protect you. You won't find happiness in him. Believe me, you'll only get hurt!"

"Taka, no matter how you persuade me into believing you, nothing will work. I love him and there's nothing you can do about that."

He smirked, "maybe you're right. Maybe I can't do anything about it. I just hope I was wrong about him and that you two maybe will live happily ever after. Just to give you a thought, do you love him for him too? Are you willing to love Battousai also or are you deceived by his goody-good side? Think about it, Kaoru, I promise never to disturb your now peaceful life again. I just hope it will turn out peaceful. Sayonara, aishiteru, Kamiya Kaoru. Always and forever…" and with Taka left her all alone in the dojo.

"…"

* * *

Taka slowly walked his way out of the Kamiya dojo. Yes, he admits it; he still lingered for Kaoru's touch, for her sweet yet headstrong personality. No doubt about it: he's still in love with her. Though Kaoru might be too hesitant to believe it, he does mean his love for her. He can't go back to Sayuri; he never did love her. He was only attracted to her physical features back then, and all he saw in Kaoru was friendship and pity. Nothing else, until now…

He was near the doorway, away from Kaoru, not daring to look back at the dojo that he once set foot and where he had said his last goodbye to the girl he knew would never be erased from his heart. No matter what Kaoru might say to him, her name will always be there, carved on his now torn heart. How ironic.

He saw the door looking good as new. The last time he saw it, a man was busily fixing it, trying to fit it perfectly in the slots where it is supposed to be connected to, cursing every time he would get his thumb smashed by his 'careless hammer'. No wonder he did get help. The job was too neat. _Might be the swordsman…_

This was going to be the last time he would ever walk the grounds of this place, he thought. This was going to be the last time he would ever see Kaoru's sweet smiling face again…or so he thought. Once he stepped out of the newly repaired doorway, a large hand grabbed him by the arm and growled, "Do want to have the woman back again?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay! Okay! Another cliffhanger, woohoo! (Am being sarcastic). I don't know but every time I write a story, cliffhangers suddenly just pop in my head. Oh, please don't kill me!

I'm starting to hate Taka! I'm starting to hate my own character! He's such a wimp! Bakeru! Argh! Anyway…

I just want to apologize for my, err, immature behavior. I realized that I would be very much offending everyone who is counting on me and supporting me ever since I posted this fanfic, also those who kept telling me to pursue my dreams. Please do accept my sincerest apology.

I also would like to thank those who read and reviewed chapter seven: **enchantedsleeper; Eternal Light/Fire Dragon; Marfbag (gomen nasai!); softbalchick181 and samuraiduck27 (thank you for reviewing again)**.

And this I must say so long for now and see you next chappie! Note that it might take a little while since school's starting next week and boy, I'm really dreading the end of our Christmas vacation. Speaking of Christmas, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas with your family and loved ones. Also friends! CIAO!

And guys? Please review. )


	9. Crossing Paths

OHAYO! IT'S ME AGAIN. AND HERE I AM WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER. GOMEN NASAI IF I KEPT YOU WAITING. I DON'T KNOW, BUT SCHOOLWORK REALLY KEPT ME BUSY, WITH OUR INTRAMURALS ON THE WAY AND ALL. ANYWAY, AUTHOR'S NOTES AND SOME REVIEWER'S NOTES LOCATED AT THE END OF THE STORY. AND HERE WE GO… (I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter!)

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES: yaddah yaddah yadah, except Tomachi in this chapter

WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN? By Sutefani-chan CHAPTER 9 

_A day in the life of Kenshin Himura. What happened when he was out buying tofu, in other words, a flash back. (This is when Kaoru had asked him to buy tofu and when Sano recklessly 'killed' the door)_

CROSSING PATHS 

Bright sunrays. A beautiful morning.

He looked around at his surroundings. No doubt about it. The marketplace was packed with people today, not only buyers, but vendors too, and most of them were flower vendors. Flowers of different kinds: jasmine, iris, you name it. It was as if the marketplace was turned into a huge garden.

In his arms, he carried a bucket of tofu, his sakabatou tied in his waist. _Kaoru-dono's cooking today_, he wondered. He thought of thinking of an excuse not to eat lunch today, especially since Kaoru's cooking. But he would never do that. He never did that. He always appreciates her cooking, even if it may not appear to be delectable – or edible. He scolded himself for thinking such a rude scheme on Kaoru-dono, who, amidst all the taunts of Sanosuke and Yahiko, didn't give up on trying to do better in everything that she does, especially in cooking. That made him realize that Kaoru was being thoughtful anyhow. And how could he ever repay her thoughtfulness? For the past five months, she agreed to let him stay with them in her humble dojo, and all she could do was to help in the chores. But he knew he had to do better than that. Really.

He passed by a lady selling flowers.

"Flowers! Flowers for sale!" were the words the lady kept saying as ignorant passers-by pretended not to have heard her and went on with their own businesses. She noticed Kenshin stopped by her booth and was examining the flowers.

"Ohayo de Gozaimasu, young man. Are you going to buy flowers? They're sweet and still fresh. Perfect to brighten up your loved one's day! I would like to recommend to you Jasmine. It's in bloom this season, you know. And it's what people usually buy these days, especially since it's Tanabata."

Kenshin smiled. _Tanabata day…would it hurt to…? Nah, I guess it wouldn't. But would she mind? Just one flower, maybe as a token of appreciation for letting me stay in her home? I have to do better than that._

He reached for money from his gi. _There has got to be some change here or something._ Much to his dismay, there wasn't. _Sigh! So much for a token of appreciation._

"Gomen, I'm not buying, " he apologized as he went on his way home.

_So it means I have to do better than that. Really._

She was really being kind, despite those times when she would hit Kenshin for worrying her too much. _I always worry her?_ But she was only being thoughtful. Kaoru was really a caring and thoughtful friend.

_Friend…_

Is she only a friend to him? She is a dear and close friend, he assured himself. Anywhere beyond that line was out of the question.

However, he thought, there were some heated, err, not-so-platonic times that happened between them. Kaoru's a great person and all but, there was something in her that Kenshin was attracted to most. In other words, Kaoru was sort of more than a friend to him.

Kenshin shook his head. _Can't be, I'm too old for her._ Well, four years isn't that much a problem. Kenshin's only twenty-eight and Kaoru's like, twenty-four.

_Always finding an excuse to deny the fact that you like her, eh? _Said a voice in his head.

"Oro…"

_Don't! Do you want to become a bachelor for the rest of your life? And besides, who would be stupid enough to keep it all to himself?_

"Oro…"

_Admit it, you like her. You're falling for her. At last! I thought you wouldn't be that stupid enough not to have realized it._

"Oro…"

_And to buy her flowers will change all of that?!? Obviously, you have to do better than that. Don't lose this opportunity, Kenshin! Go! Before someone might take her away from you! But if you're too coward and dumb, suit yourself._

"Okay, so now my ego's reprimanding me for being too slow?"

But is he being too slow? Well, does he really like Kaoru? To draw a fine line between like and love seemed hard for Kenshin. He liked Kaoru as a friend. But love her? Sure, he swore to protect her even if a horde of horses has to walk over his dead body before they could even touch a single strand of her raven black hair, actually, even his other friends he wouldn't going to let anything harm them. _Over my dead body…_

But, no doubt about it. Kaoru was special. The way he feels for her was different from the way he feels for his other friends. Not because of she was a woman, but because of…

His thoughts about Kaoru lost tracks when he noticed someone standing on the verge of the bridge.

_On the verge of the bridge?!?_

"Not again!" he moaned as he hurriedly went towards the bridge, clutching the bucket carefully in his arms.

"Tomachi-san!" he yelled as he approached the confused figure.

But the man ignored him, his position still aimed for the stony lake below.

"This is for you, angel-sama," he muttered and with a cry, he leapt from the brick fence and into his doom.

The man must have thought the angels were carrying him to heaven because suddenly he felt light inside. It was as if he was floating. But he wasn't moving. _Not moving?_

He opened his eyes. Before him was the sight of water gently making waves against the rocks.

Kenshin got a hold of his gi right after he made his jump, just in time. He hauled the confused man away from death and dropped him safely on the ground.

"Tomachi-san, really, don't make this anymore worst. This is the third time around," panted Kenshin.

_Wait! The tofu –._

He warily searched for a sight of a tofu bucket sitting idly on the ground. Kaoru was going to kill him.

_Don't worry. The tofu's safe._ He sighed with relief as he caught sight of the tofu bucket safe. Untouched.

"Get your hands off me!" the man cried as he shoved Kenshin away from him.

Kenshin was startled, "Tomachi-san, what are you talking about –. Wait. You're not Tomachi-san."

He stared at the man who was still shaking from shock and was trying to get his feet on the ground.

The man shot him a glare.

"Just-who-do-you-think-you-are-to-interfere-with-someone's-life-like-you-own-it?"

_Whoa. Talk about manners._

"Sir, however you might have seen it, I had just saved your life. Doing suicide isn't the best way to solve whatever problem it is that drove you to do that." He was still calm but certain.

"This is none of your business so, go away! Leave me alone!"

He had expected Kenshin to leave. But he didn't even budge. He just stood there staring apologetically at the man. _Odd._

"W-Well, what is it now?" he managed to say.

"I want to help," was Kenshin's response.

The man wasn't sure if this was an insult or he should be flattered.

_Odd…_

"Well, you've helped already, right? By suddenly barging in and telling me what I should and should not do? Isn't it?"

"You seem a bit depressed," _desperate more likely._

"And how would you know?" The man said in a hoarse tone.

"Well, judging that you attempted to do suicide, it appears to me that your problem isn't something to be taken lightly. Maybe I could, help lighten things up."

The man smirked upon hearing this, "what are you, a doctor?"

"Oro…iie. I'm just a simple swordsman/wanderer wanting to help."

_Odd…really. Why would a stranger be that so willing to help somebody he barely even knows all of a sudden?_

"Humph, I have to admit. You can be quite persuasive. All right, I give in. Of course; it wouldn't hurt to tell so, ne? Just promise me never to interfere if ever I try to kill myself again, ne?"

"Hai," Kenshin grinned.

A tofu bucket in his hands and his sakabatou tied in his waist, he listened to the man's story as they were taking a stroll. He was glad he could be of help to the poor man's desperate needs, most particularly to his seemingly torn heart.

"She had loved me like I was all she ever had," he continued, as Kenshin was intently listening to every word that he says.

"Ever since childhood, we became friends. That was when I realized that I was the one she ever got. She's an orphan; basically she doesn't have any family or relatives left. She was all alone, and all I ever did was to make matters worse. I was so blind then not to have realized that I loved her too and all I ever did was hurt her, through her heart. I know she'll never forgive me for what I did to her."

_But what did you do to her? What did you do that assured you that she will never forgive you? _He wanted to ask him but he decided to leave it hanging. He thought that it might only hurt him more.

"He went on, "and now, after all those times, I've finally come to face the fact that I love her. The guilt is still fresh and I could still taste it, and it haunts me even when I sleep. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to make things back to normal but…"

"But what?"

"It seems impossible."

"Nandayou?"

"She…she might have forgotten about me and decided to move on. I know she would never forgive me for what I did to her, but I love her. I just want to make it up to her. But…fat chance…"

"…"

"From what I've heard, she already belongs to someone else. And I bet he's a lot better than me. I'm nothing but a sore loser!"

Kenshin looked at him with pity.

"Happy now?" asked the man sardonically.

Kenshin lowered his head and spoke.

"But have you tried?"

"Nani?"

"What I meant was, have you talked to her? Have you tried telling her that you truly love her, that you wanted to patch things up and that you wanted to get back with her? You may never know. Anyway, it won't hurt to try, right? Things are not always what they seem to be."

The man stared at Kenshin with astonishment. _Who is this guy?_ A stranger had just gave him words of wisdom, a stranger he barely even knows. Kenshin was really good with words.

The man laughed, "Just who are you anyway to enlighten me with such words of wisdom?"

"I told you, I'm just a simple swordsman/wanderer," Kenshin replied.

"I never knew how well you could be with words, well, maybe it's because that I had just met you."

Kenshin shrugged and smiled, "I just want to help people in anyway that I can…in a better light, of course."

Somewhere in the road, they stopped. The man said his goodbyes to Kenshin.

"Whoever you are, arigato de gozaimasu. If you didn't interfere, I wouldn't have seen light. You're a good man, and I'm sure many are grateful to have you as their friend."

"Hai, and I wish you good luck in pursuing that dream of yours. I hope you and your beloved will be back together again and maybe live happily ever after."

"I think this is the point where I should say my goodbyes. I do hope to meet some people like you on my way. Sayonara," waved the man as he set off.

Just as Kenshin was about to leave for the Kamiya dojo, the man turned around and said, "sir?"

"Hai?" Kenshin turned around to face him again.

"Today's Tanabata day, and to give you an advice like you gave me one, treat your girlfriend or fiancée special enough. Make her feel special, like she's the only one your whole world's revolving around to. Like you said, it is never too late to make things right. But that is, if you have a girl or someone sir. Have you ever fallen in love, sir? It feels kind of confusing and deniable, ne? Well, if you haven't, just to give you a fact. Sigh, love is like a battlefield. Whether you win or fall, it's how you play it. You just got to make things right. Jore ai! Sayonara," and with that the man left.

Kenshin went on his way to the dojo. The words the man said kept on playing in his head.

_Love is like a battlefield. Whether you win or fall, it's how you play it…simply confusing and deniable…_

He smiled to himself and muttered, "You have no idea."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I know what you're thinking. If you do know and if you're assuming you that guy Kenshin talked to is really that guy, just keep quiet (winks). And if what you're thinking about what will happen next is really what will happen next, just keep on reading.

Next chapter, it is set on the present times. This only a flashback (remember when Kenshin was out when Megumi came to the Kamiya dojo and taunted Sano and talked to Kaoru? This is what's going on with Kenshin when that time was happening.)

Hey guys, sorry if I was too slow in updating this chapter. Don't worry; I'll try to update a little sooner. It's because of this darn freakin' extra-curricular activities and projects flooding in into our "assignment lockers".

And with no further ado, here are the reviewer notes:

**coke-48-kenshin: **thanks for the advice. Hope you'll continue to read more. Welcome aboard!

**jessica ():** sorry about the cliffhanger! Arigato for reading and reviewing! Don't worry; I'll continue this fic. And here I am yet again with another chapter. Welcome aboard!

**Kenjutsu Princess:** don't worry; I'll finish this fic! ARIGATO! Welcome aboard too!

**gaby (hyatt: **thanks for reading and reviewing again! What do you mean Tomoe? Are you pertaining to the one who grabbed Taka or the one who grabbed Taka mentioned? You'll find out who grabbed Taka in chapter 10 (next chappie). The woman whom the person who grabbed Taka mentioned (Do you want to have the WOMAN again?) is none other than Kaoru, not Tomoe. Gomen nasai if I somehow confused you.

**samuraiduck27: **thank you for reading and reviewing again! I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. Arigato de Gozaimasu!

**kensan-nixme:** thanks for reading and reviewing again! So about the cliffhanger cause see, I really have this thing about cliffhangers and I can't get rid of it! Somehow, I'm getting a hang of it. Forgive me.

**ruronichik13: **hey there! O genki deska? (How are you?) Yes, I'm trying to learn Japanese now. I'm getting the hang of it. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfic. Hope you'll continue to read more!

And with this I must leave now. See you next chapter! Kyotskete! (Take care!)

Jore ai – see ya!

Nandayou – why?


	10. It's Not Over Yet

HELLO, IT'S ME AGAIN! GOMEN NASAI! I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS FIC, LONGER THAN THE TIME I UPDATED THE LAST CHAPTER THEN THE LAST THEN THE LAST AND SO FORTH…(SIGHS) AT LAST OUR INTRAMURALS ENDED WITH A BLAST (FOR THE THIRD AND FOURTH YEAR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS) AND NOW I'M FREE! WELL, STILL THERE'S OUR EXAMS ON THE FIRST WEEK OF MARCH, AND THAT I STILL HAVE MANY REQUIREMENTS TO PASS AND WE HAVE AN EXTRA-CURRICULAR ACTIVITY THAT I HAVE TO ATTEND TO. BUT I PROMISE I'LL DO ALL THE BEST I CAN TO UPDATE THIS FIC FASTER! AND SO WITH NO FURTHER ADO, HERE'S CHAPTER 10!

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own any of the ruruoni kenshin characters and places, only the deranged stranger in this chapter. Err, deranged samurai, sorry**.

**WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN? By Sutefani – chan**

**CHAPTER 10**

**IT'S NOT OVER YET**

It still hurts though.

No matter how hard she tried to close the bruise, it continued bleeding. The cut was still fresh, not shallow, but deep, real deep, embarked on the very depths of her heart. She failed to achieve her utmost goal after all this time. Her very longing, the only thing she needed to do to attain the perfect life she had always dreamt of.

But amidst it all, she was proud of herself. Proud of what she had done, congratulating herself for gaining the courage to be able to drive him away, out if her life, out of her realm. But she never had the chance to heal that wound, and nothing made the bleeding stopped. Not even the humble swordsman/wanderer…

* * *

It was almost noon when Kenshin realized that Kaoru still was not around. He had already finished making the teppanyaki (which he had carefully garnished for Kaoru, just to brighten up her day). He wondered what was taking her so long, and even thought of taking a peek on what was going on. But that would be like sneaking, and sneaking on Kaoru was the last thing on Kenshin's mind. But of course he was only worried about her, especially after what had happened when Gohei once threatened her life. But of course Kaoru's skilled enough to look after herself, thought Kenshin, and yet he couldn't afford to let anything harm her, not even to let Gohei touch his filthy finger on her raven hair. _Over my dead body…_

"Sano, what's taking Kaoru-dono so long?" he asked.

Sano grumbled. He was sitting on the doorway, nibbling a hay straw, "Beats me. That Taka guy has taken most of Jou-chan's time, desperate to talk to her. Sigh, I know you're worrying about her, Kenshin. Jou-chan's old enough to take care of herself. Come to think of it, that Taka guy just saved from a nasty tummy ache, ne? And besides a trip to the doctor and the sight of Megumi's face make me sick!"

"True enough! True enough!" cried a voice from not far away. Yahiko entered the kitchen, his shinai in his hand. "I would rather eat a pig's dinner than eat busu's cooking."

"Whoa, that was harsh," said Sano, "welcome to the club."

"Really, you guys, you shouldn't underestimate her cooking skills. She's doing her best to improve it, you know," reasoned Kenshin.

"Why don't you just admit Kaoru's not really good at cooking, Kenshin? in that way, she won't pressure herself on trying to do something she knows she's never good at."

"It's because I know that someday there would come a time when she could boast about how delicious her dishes could be. All you need, and she need is, patience and time."

"Sigh, I really don't know what's wrong with you, Kenshin," sighed Yahiko. Kenshin shook his head.

"Oi, Yahiko! Where's Jou-chan?"

"Still in the dojo, I just saw her sitting against the wall, mumbling the words, "It's over" over and over again. Don't really know why, but I bet it has something to do with their, er, 'heated conversation' a while ago. I heard shouting and it definitely came from Kaoru."

"Shouting?" marveled Kenshin. The word made him worry.

"Hai," said Yahiko, "you said it right."

"Sigh. I think you're right Kenshin. Maybe we should check on her," confessed Sano.

"Check on who?"

A cheerful voice startled them. They turned to look. Kaoru was standing on the doorway, smiling. _Smiling?_

"Check on whom, Sano?" she asked cheerfully.

"We were about to check if you're alright, Kaoru. Yahiko said he heard shouting. What did that punk do to you?"

"Relax, Sano. I'm fine. There was just a certain misunderstanding, that's all. Nothing more. Oh, Kenshin, have you finished preparing lunch?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono," muttered Kenshin. He was still trying to figure out why she was smiling when what Yahiko had described ago pictured her as a distressed Kaoru? Was Yahiko only lying?

"Perfect. I'll call Suzi and Yumi for lunch. Yahiko, will you please make sure lunch's set so that we could eat already?" and she left the kitchen, leaving the three dazed.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Not far enough."

They were getting deeper and deeper into the woods. The fat man gripped the young man's arm tightly as he led the way towards their destination. The young man was left puzzled, wondering what made the stranger need him so desperately. Demanding more likely.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked briskly again.

"I told you, not far enough."

"Not far enough? We're getting deeper and deeper into the woods. I don't even know if what you're doing is something that might make me regret it."

"I though you want to see the woman again? This is the answer to your problem, the only way. I hope you do realize that what I'm doing is a favor, for you. Now shut your mouth and just do as I say."

They went on for half an hour, with no delay. Not even stopping over to rest for a while, the fat man seemed determined and has perfected the route for he went on restlessly, getting tenser and tenser every moment.

The young man thought it was going to take forever, but then ahead of them he could see a little, shabby hut. The sight of it made him shiver, maybe because it was located in the depths of the forest, or maybe because it's its malevolent presence that made him felt uneasy. _Is this where he is taking me?_

He thought that the fat man had read his mind. The fat man led him towards the hut without hesitation and knocked three times on the wooden door. It took five seconds before a voice responded.

"Who?" said a cold voice.

The fat man sighed heavily before he responded, "You know the heck who."

"I thought you'd never come. Come on in," and he opened the door, letting in the puzzled young man and the fat man. Then he bolted the door carefully and motioned to two to their seats.

"You're here for business, I suppose. Aaah, I see," he smiled maliciously as he saw the young man, " I see you've got the last ingredient to our dish. All we've got to do is to carry it out carefully planned."

_Last ingredient? Carry it out carefully planned? What does he mean?_

"There's a problem. The girl dismissed him. It seemed to me she doesn't want to see him again. We might have a problem on that one."

"Don't worry. If it doesn't work, I think we have to do the old-fashioned way."

"How about let's do the old-fashioned one instead? I think it would save us more trouble, and we could finally get on with it."

The man with the cold voice smirked, "Always trying to rush things, eh, Hiruma? Never do forget that haste makes waste. It's not as easy as it looks."

"Wh – what's going on? Wh-what do you want from me? Wh-what has Kaoru got to do with this?" the young man finally spoke.

The two men turned to look at the confused lad.

It was the fat man who replied. There was malice as he spoke. "Fate. A deadly fate, inevitable and fatal. Vengeance."

"W-wait. I-It couldn't be…HEAVEN FORBID! Hiruma Gohei!" He gave a loud yelp and staggered as he fell from his seat with shock.

The young man couldn't believe it. This was Hiruma Gohei, the very threat to Kamiya Kaoru's life. Though he hadn't seen him before, it was obvious it was Hiruma Gohei. Vengeance. The very thing he wanted to accomplish: killing Kaoru. To avenge his conceited self and to bring back his once "lost" honor, but truth be told only to satisfy his pride.

"I thought you were too stupid enough as to have not realize it. Or maybe it's because that sordid orphan hid it from you, who I really am?"

But she didn't. Kaoru had always told him that someone was after her and would do anything just to kill her. She said it was a grudge, nothing but pure hatred and vengeance against her and her family. To see the Kamiya family fall in ruins was his utmost goal ever since he was expelled before his fellow comrades, and the last thing he had to do was to eliminate the last descendant of the Kamiya family, and the last descendant was Kamiya Kaoru. He could still hear Kaoru say the name of her adversary with tremor, "Gohei…Hiruma Gohei…"

Without thinking because of sudden fear, he took the initiative to escape as he staggered pathetically towards the bolted door, knocking Gohei down as kicked his knee hard while he was still lying on the floor. Ignoring Gohei's painful shriek, he reached for the bolt when he felt a cold prickle sinking into his skin.

"Not a finger be laid on that bolt or I won't hesitate to slit your neck open," hissed the creepy man.

The young man had no choice. He slowly slid his hand down, away from his last option of escape, and refuge. He stared longingly at the wooden door. Freedom. Kaoru. He could save her, and somehow prove to her that he's not a wimp, that he can save her and protect her and maybe prove his love for her.

"Now step away from the door and go back to your seat silently."

But if he wants to save Kaoru, he has to save himself. He could easily strangle them barehanded, if a sword was no option. But he was of no match to the creepy man, who had his sword sinking hungrily in his bare skin. Freedom, and saving Kaoru, was fat chance.

He sadly obeyed the man and went back to his seat, beside the glaring Gohei.

"Now this is better, isn't it? Koshikawa Taka?" grinned the creepy man maliciously.

"What do you want from me?" retorted Taka.

"Like what Hiruma had said, vengeance."

"You filth! I won't let you harm Kamiya Kaoru! Over my dead body will you lay a finger on her!"

For a moment, Gohei and the creepy man stared blankly at Taka like he was a dumb boy. Then, both of them burst into evil fits of laughter. Taka stared confusingly at them.

"Seriously, is she all that you think of, baka? Has she brainwashed your tiny brain all of a sudden? Giving in to her every whim? It's not really her that we want, we're only going to use her as a hostage, but of course I could do a little something on her and we could call it quits…" grunted Gohei.

"As a hostage? Then if it's not her, it's…"

"Hitokiri Battousai," finished the creepy man.

_Hitokiri Battousai…to whom Kaoru had fallen in love with…no wonder._

The Hitokiri Battousai was the most sought after swordsman, so legendary that almost every swordsman on earth wanted to challenge him, only to prove that they're the one worthy enough to claim the title Battousai. But others wanted to challenge him for revenge, no wonder. He was an imperialist and an assassin too, that he killed anyone who was against the imperial leaders, politician or not. And those close to them wanted to avenge them by taking the life of Himura Battousai. Nevertheless, almost everybody wants him dead…_well, maybe except for Kaoru…_

But does this swordsman want to kill Kenshin because of vengeance or conceited honor? Taka thought. As for Gohei, it didn't seem to care for him if it's vengeance or honor. Killing Battousai, for Gohei, was only for the sake of killing. Nothing more. Taka thought so.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Taka.

"What else for? Power and honor," said the creepy man cold-heartedly.

"There is no honor in killing."

"Now you're beginning to sound like the 'reformed' Battousai too. Did he also brainwashed you?" mocked Gohei.

"No. Actually, I haven't met him. I haven't seen him."

"Killing him would put an end to every swordsman's fears. And putting an end to him makes me the new Battousai."

"You're nothing but a conceited swordsman! There's no honor to that!"

"Sometimes you have to get dirty in order to get what you want. Isn't it true, Taka?"

Taka silenced for a moment and thought for a while. _If Battousai's gone, then it means that Kaoru would have to forget him, the way he forgot me. Then Kaoru's going to be mine again, without a hindrance, with no Battousai blocking our way._ But that would be dishonor, he thought. And he would be taking Kaoru's only happiness away. He wouldn't. He couldn't. But he felt that he should.

"What will I do?" Taka said.

"To deliver ourhostage here, by force if you have to."

"And by leaving a note to Hitokiri Battousai saying that if he wants to see Kaoru alive again he has to come here alone, and he will take it from there," added Gohei as he shook his head to where the creepy man was sitting.

"Humph, I hope you do realize who it is you're going to deal with. He's not some typical limp swordsman you see moping around the streets. He happens to be legendary."

"Ha!" laughed Gohei, "is that what you think? Can't you see that sordid orphan is his weakness? We could easily tip him off. And I think you're forgetting something." He shook his head to where the creepy man was. He was sitting coolly on his chair, wiping his katana with a cloth.

_He does seem familiar,_ thought Taka. He knew he had seen him before, but where? Suddenly a flashback took him back to a scene in the municipal hall.

There were voices, screams and gunshots. Swords clashing with someone yelling, "Assassin! Assassin!" as fifty soldiers surrounded a messy samurai.

"SURRENDER!" the chief ordered as rifles were aimed and swords were drawn at him. The samurai stood still, clutched in his hand a bloodstained katana.

"SURRENDER, I SAID!" yelled the chief officer.

But the samurai just smirked, like it was just a game. He coldly stared at his katana.

"So much bloodshed, my katana might get rusty if I don't watch it. But then again, feeding it with a Meiji pig's blood makes it an exception to that." And like lightning, he attacked five men in front of him at once, letting his sword glide through their stomachs swiftly.

"So, who's next?"

Appalled by the fatal performance of the samurai, nobody dared to attack. They just stood there, rooted to the ground, faces white with shock.

"Humph, I should have known. You Meiji idiots are nothing but a pack of weasels who dare to proclaim how powerful the Meiji government is! But look at you! Nothing but sick, little dogs!"

Suddenly, one soldier dared to strike at him. Lounging forward, his sword in a striking manner as he yelled with fury to try to wound the insane samurai. But the samurai was too fast for him. Ducking the amateur attempt of the soldier, he swiftly glided to the right and turned around fast, facing the soldier's back. Without hesitating, he sank his sword into the man's flesh and there the soldier said his last prayers.

"YES! I REMEMBER! THE SECNE IN THE MUNICIPAL HALL…" muttered Taka. An assassin, said to be roaming around these days killing officials, much like the Hitokiri Battousai for its speed and strength, _but it can't be…_

"Remember now?" smirked Gohei.

"This will take a long time," said the samurai creepily.

_This man is the most wanted criminal these days,_ thought Taka. _Could this be…?_

"M-Matsu…the famous assassin, Matsu," trembled Taka.

"I thought you would never guess," mocked Matsu.

"Y-You killed Meiji officials. Y-You killed the people who will most likely lead our country to victory, from poverty. You're a senseless murderer!"

"Humph, are you sure with that? Or have you been deceived too by their countless lies? Those Meiji pigs are nothing but corrupt and deceitful people who dare call themselves leaders. They're the ones who will first lead our country to ruins. Japan doesn't need them, neither will you. The best way is to dispose them, just like trash. But this is not the real reason why we're here now. We're only wasting time."

"That, I agree with you," grunted Gohei, "let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Yes. And it should be easy."

"But he's Battousai."

"We've got the woman, you say she's his weakness?"

"Obviously."

"Perfect."

"Wait," Taka interrupted, "you can't harm her. You can't harm Kaoru. You have to get past me if you're going to harm her."

"Don't worry, punk, we're not going to hurt her," assured Matsu.

"But!" Gohei demanded.

"It's the Battousai that we want, not her. We're only going to lure him using her as our bait. Hiruma can promise that, can't you, Hiruma?"

Gohei stiffened at the idea. But he guessed he had no other choice and finally gave his word.

But Taka glared at him. He didn't trust Gohei, never in his life he will. _I have to be careful_, he thought.

"Now, punk, you're going to deliver ourhostage here, by force if you have to by sundown. Then, leave a note in the dojo saying that the girl is being held captive here. Gohei will give it to you later. Then, as expected, he will come here and I will take it from there."

"Quite risky though for an amateur like you, don't you think?" said Gohei.

"You've got one problem though," said Taka while laughing to himself, "there is no challenge in your duel. It seems to me that Battousai has given up his past and seemed to have moved on. He vowed never to kill again. You said so yourself."

"Stupid monkey. You really have no clue on what's going on, haven't you? That girl will bring out the Battousai in him, I'm sure of it. That's why we used her as a decoy, right? Honestly."

Then Gohei remembered something, "What was it again, Koshikawa? The orphan's in love with Himura and never will she is able to love him if he ever turns back into being the Battousai that he was? Well, isn't this your lucky day!" he said this mockingly.

But Taka wasn't sure of it. This would mean hurting Kaoru, and seeing her suffer in solitude kills him. But he will have Kaoru again, won't he? When Battousai's gone, Kaoru will have nowhere to turn to and that's where he will enter. _Perfect._ But second thoughts kept on nagging him.

"If you have successfully eliminated Battousai, what will happen to Kaoru? You will let her go, won't you?" said Taka seriously.

"Of course. She's all yours for all I care," said Matsu.

Gohei winced a bit.

"Now, are you giving it a go or not?" said Matsu darkly.

Staring darkly at the lad, Gohei and Matsu waited for his response. Taka silenced for a moment. _Kaoru is going to get hurt. Badly. I can't afford to see her hurt, crushed._

"Well?" Gohei was getting impatient.

It took Taka a while before he responded.

Saddened.

He lowered his head.

The two was crestfallen. All hopes were gone.

Just then, a smile appeared on Taka's face.

"Nice to know I'm not that predictable. Let's get on with it, shall we?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here I am again with yet another chapter done. Ugh! It's been a while. I have so many extra-curricular activities in line that I barely have the time to type the next chapter. Good thing I was able to finish this one, anyway… 

Guys, please review! And oh! I would like to acknowledge those who read reviewed my latest fic, Having Battousai as a Father isn't that Bad (which I sadly reduced to Having Battousai as a Father since it can't fit in the tab). The next chappie will take a while since I have so many things to do and I can't find a time to update it. But still I'll continue it. Arigato…

What do you think of this chapter? I know, Taka really is a wimp, but part of him wants to get rid of it. But no matter how hard he tries, he is still a wimp.

i would like to thank those who have read and reviewed chapter 9: kensan-nixme, Jupiter's Light, Brittanie Love and samuraiduck27. Arigato de Gozaimasu!


	11. What Took You So Long?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RURUONI KENSHIN AND SUCH. ONLY THIS FIC…**

**OHAYO! GOMEN NASAI! I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS FANFIC. THERE WAS SO MUCH WORK TO BE DONE! BUT NOW I'M OFFICIALLY FREE FROM FREAKING SCHOOLWORK AND SUCH! YIPEE! AND SO, WITH NO FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU…**

**WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN by Sutefani-chan**

**CHAPTER 11**

**WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?**

She stared at her hands. _Fragile._ Exhausted from training Yahiko, she slouched back against the cold, dojo wall.

"(Sighs) I'm so tired!" she moaned. _This was quite a therapy_, she thought. It did make her feel better, however tiring it was. It was a day's worth. _Humph, a day's worth._

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. _Peace, relaxation…at last._ She began to dream of a perfect afternoon in a peaceful sidewalk under a promenade, all by herself, relaxed as the chirping of the birds cooed her. She walked and walked carefree, never minding how endless the road seemed to be. She continued to walk, her feet taking her to a certain place, following the endless road. She was searching for something. Someone. She knew deep inside that someone was waiting for her at the end of the road. End of the road? Believing in her heart that she would find the end of this road, she quickened her pace.

She knew; she had the feeling that someone was waiting for her. She was so eager to know who it was, to meet him/her, face to face. She continued walking straight ahead. She thought this would go on forever, but her faith kept her strong. She continued to walk and walk and walk…

Her heart beat faster. There, ahead of her, she saw a figure standing behind…the Kamiya dojo. _The dojo? Then this road…it leads to our house after all!_

This excited her more. Because of this, she ran, anxious to meet the figure waiting for her outside her home…welcoming her…

She stopped. _Could this be…?_ She couldn't believe it. She thought it was some guy she had in mind but it wasn't. The figure smiled sweetly at her. "Welcome home," he said. It was…her father…

_Otousan!_

"AAARGH!"

Kaoru suddenly came back to reality when someone yelled.

Alarmed, she decided to check whom it was. She peeked through the dojo door and saw a usual scene: Yahiko was chasing Sanosuke, grasping his bokken in his arms, trying to hit Sano as the former gangster laughed his heart out.

"I'll get you for this, rooster-head!" Yahiko yelled.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, sighed and was relieved. She tried to remember that dream…_what does it mean? It was quite odd, but it seemed so real._

She stared sadly at her hands.

Otousan… 

"Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru looked up as she heard a voice sweetly called her name. Her face brightened up.

"Oh, Kenshin. I didn't notice you enter."

"Err, gomen, I have light feet, I think. May I?" he asked as he motioned if he could sit beside her.

"Oh, sure. No problem."

"Arigato." Kenshin smiled and sat beside Kaoru.

There was silence between the two, then…

"May I ask you something, Kaoru-dono?"

"Sure."

"You see, err, Yahiko told us a while ago that he heard some shouting when you were meeting, um, a man? I forgot his name…"

"Koshikawa Taka."

"Yes, that's it. Um, Kaoru-dono, I was just wondering if you were alright because, he heard you shouting, and I was sure something must have been wring and he was worried he might do something to you and I swear I'll kill him if he does –," he stopped when he realized he was overreacting. "Gomen," then he blushed.

"It's alright, Kenshin. I-I didn't m-mean t-to w-worry you that m-much…" she muttered and buried her face in her hands.

Then, she felt a hand squeezed her shoulder.

"It's alright, Kaoru-dono."

She released her face, staring down.

"Kenshin, can you still remember what I told you when we first met?" she said, still looking down at her hands.

Kenshin paused for a moment then replied. "Of course, Kaoru-dono."

"Remember when I told you why I was so pissed off when you first saw me?"

"How could I not forget," he smiled teasingly at her. Kaoru smiled back.

"Kenshin, the man who went here a while ago, Koshikawa Taka, was the man who almost achieved in crushing my faith. He was my fiancé."

Kenshin was a bit surprised. _But it was such a long time._ He wondered why he had suddenly showed at their doorstep and come back.

"Yes, Kenshin," she continued, "It's him. He was the one I was pathetically crying over when we first met. Sigh, I thought he would forever be out of my life but I was wrong. Humph, I know. You must think what a drag it is to listen to some foolish girl's story. I-I don't want to ruin your day just because of me."

Kenshin shook his head. "Try me."

Upon hearing this, Kaoru smiled.

"Okay."

She heaved a sigh and told him that Taka wanted them to go back to the way they were before, as lovers.

Kenshin stiffened a bit. _Wait, he can't be. He must be kidding. Kaoru-dono's all over him and he already left her. And besides, what will become of me? Wait. Where did that come from? _

_But most importantly, what did she say to him?_

He tried to look cool and composed amidst all the worries. _Obviously, where did that come from?_

"Um, Kaoru-dono? Are…a-are you w-willing to…um, you know, well…get back with him?" he lowered his voice.

She let out yet another sigh, "No, Kenshin. The past is the past. I won't go wasting my life moping around, carrying yet another burden. I may be a little shallow, but I will never forgive him fro all the wrings he did to me and to my family. Never. Ever."

Kenshin sighed in relief and smiled. _It means I still have a chance. Oro! Why am I acting like this? I should be at least, comforting her in her time of sorrow._

"Kaoru-dono, d-do you still love him?"

Kaoru silenced for a moment. _Should I tell him? No, I don't love Taka anymore, yet…somehow I still did, but not anymore._

"Kenshin, what would you do if someone who had hurt you so suddenly tells you that she still loved you when suddenly you already fell for someone else now and yet you're not sure whether that someone likes you back? Who will you choose?"

"Well, for me, I would rather choose the one I fell for now. Though it may mean losing her forever, it's a greater loss when you don't give your heart a chance to tell her how you really feel about her. Someone once told me, if you really love a person, tell her. Show to her how much she means to you, even if it means losing her forever. It's now or never." He smiled at her.

Kaoru blushed. _Could this be true? Are you giving me a sign, father? Should I tell him so? Straight from his own mouth, he gave me the answers to my questions, but…_

"Kenshin, there is something I need to tell you," Kaoru said seriously. Kenshin looked at her.

"You see…K-Kenshin…w-well…"

But she quickly turned her gaze away from him. _I can't do this,_ she thought.

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Arigato, Kenshin."

But Kenshin was a bit worried. He sensed Kaoru's sadness and thought of cheering her up.

_Think. Think, Kenshin, think. What must I do…? _Then something hit him. _Of course! But will she? I mean, if she doesn't mind._

But I guess it wouldn't hurt to as to ask her so, would it? 

"Um, Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai, Kenshin?"

"Well, um…do you have any plans this evening?"

Kaoru was a bit surprised. _Are you…?_

"Well, no, Kenshin. I-I don't have any…well, plans."

Kenshin was blushing hard.

"Well, um, maybe, well…"

There was not turning back.

Their eyes met each other's gazes. _I didn't know Kaoru-dono has such beautiful eyes,_ he thought as he stared into her blue orbs.

C'mon, snap back to reality, baka! You still have to ask her! Seriously, you're wasting precious time. 

"Oro?"

"Hai, Kenshin?"

"Err, you see, well, maybe I could, err, take you to the festival tonight?"

Kaoru's face brightened up. _Seriously?_ For a while, she thought this was a dream. She pinched her arm hard secretly to see if she was awake.

"Ouch!"

"Daijoubu deska, Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh, daijoubu des. Arigato," then she smiled.

This was a dream come true for Kaoru: Kenshin asking her out on Tanabata day, taking her to the festival, just the two of them.

She was speechless.

Patiently, he waited for her answer.

"Well, uh…um, you see…" she was having a hard time saying the right words.

"Oh, I see…" Kenshin lowered his head and stood up.

_Iie! He must have taken it wrong!_ Alarmed Kaoru.

Kenshin sadly (in secret) walked his way out of the dojo.

No! Don't go! Uh, err…say it! Bakeru! 

"Uh, err, K-Kenshin!"

Kenshin turned to see Kaoru.

"Um, you see, well…of course! I would love to go to the festival with you!"

Kenshin's heart secretly leapt for joy. Nobody can measure the happiness he was feeling now, Kenshin thought, and it was darn true.

"Great! This is really great – uh, I mean, arigato de gozaryo, Kaoru-dono," smiled Kenshin. Kaoru blushed.

"Tonight then? After sunset, let's say 7:00?" grinned Kenshin.

"Hai," she was still blushing.

Kenshin smiled sweetly at her and started to leave when Kaoru called out, "Um, Kenshin?"

"Nani, Kaoru-dono?"

"Arigato."

Kenshin was a bit confused.

"For what, Kaoru-dono?"

"For always being there when I'm down, comforting me in my darkest hours. You know, this is the third time around."

Kenshin laughed a bit, "I told you before, I'm an all-around guy. I wander so much that you could almost see me everywhere so I guess that's why I always manage to stumble across your doorstep whenever you're down, de gozaryo."

Kaoru smiled. _You don't know how happy you make me, Kenshin. And if you ever did, you don't know how much. Arigato._

* * *

"Still moping around, Yahiko-chan?" smirked Sano as he passed by a grumpy Yahiko. Yahiko was sitting on the floor, glaring at Sanosuke.

"First of all, says who, rooster-head? Second, DON'T CALL ME A 'CHAN'!"

Sano smirked, "Says me, Yoshi-boy."

Yahiko glared harder at him.

_Boy, how I love to torture you! _Sano grinned to himself with a feeling of pleasure and satisfaction in his self.

"Oh, of course! It's Tanabata today, Yahiko. You know, somebody's waiting to hear from you! What was her name again? Tsu…Tsubame?" grinned Sano at him.

"It'snoneofyourbusiness," mumbled Yahiko, blushing madly.

Sano threw a victorious look at him, "Aha! I knew it! I knew it! You like her, don't you, Yahiko-boy! I knew it! Wait 'til I tell everyone!"

Sano expected Yahiko to react but much to his surprise, he just sat there.

"Go on! Do what you want for all I care!" muttered Yahiko without looking at him in the eye.

Sano felt a little shame and sat beside Yahiko.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"C'mon, buddy. You can tell me anything and everything under the sun."

Yahiko grinned mischievously at him.

"Really? Well, for starters, I think you're an obnoxious, rooster-headed baka! You don't have any brains to boot, you act and look stupid and being as stupid as a pig, you never take a bath."

Sano glared at him.

"I don't mean an insult, Yahiko-chan," he said through gritted teeth. Yahiko just snickered. But the grin quickly faded away. Sano quickly noticed it.

"Uh, does it have something to do with Tsubame?"

Yahiko sadly nodded without looking at him.

"Shoot."

"I just want to ask her out, you know. I just don't know if she likes me too."

_Man, are you that desperate!_ Marveled Sano.

"Ask her!"

"I told you already! What if she doesn't like me? I might have looked like a freak."

"But you'll never know until you ask her. You haven't actually tried. And to think that you're the number one student of this dojo? Wow! Man, did it take you a lot of guts to challenge me than on asking her out! Seriously."

_Wha –? Did Sano actually say something smart?_ Shocked Yahiko.

Sano smirked. _Oh yeah!_

"I know something that you don't know that I assure will cheer you up." Sano grinned.

Yahiko threw him a questioning yet interesting look.

"Hehehe, I knew you would listen."

"Just get on with it," muttered Yahiko.

"Alright, brace yourself."

…

"Kenshin had just asked Jou-chan out."

"WHOA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"I'm not deaf so you don't have to shout at my ear! You heard me. He's taking her to the festival tonight."

Yahiko couldn't believe what he was hearing, then, "Matte. How would I tell if you're fooling me or if you're saying the truth?"

"Bakeru! Of course I'm saying the truth! I heard and saw them. I was passing by the dojo when I heard Kenshin mumbling if he could take her to the festival tonight. He was blushing hard." Sano chuckled.

"Ha! Why would Kenshin want to take busu out? Hehehe, he must have done something wrong."

"I don't think so, Yahiko-boy. That's not like Kenshin."

"I guess so…"

Sano threw him a mischievous look, "Wanna sneak on them?"

"Are you serious?"

"Does this face look like I'm bluffing?" he said as he foolishly tried to look serious.

Yahiko laughed, "Ha! You're on!"

Just then, Kenshin came out and approached them, "Having a nice time, guys?"

Sano and Yahiko turned to look at him, grinning widely. Kenshin was a bit bewildered.

"Uh, are you two alright?"

Both of them nodded, still grinning.

"Okay. Uh, Sano, I'll go town to buy something. I'll be back by 6:00 or so. Make sure everything's fine while I'm gone, onegai?"

Sano nodded, still not taking the grin off.

"All right…sayonara," waved Kenshin confusingly and trotted off.

Just as Kenshin was out if sight, the two burst out laughing, not aware of the danger that lies ahead of them, and of the couple.

(Somewhere, the evil trio sneezed twice)

* * *

A/N: OHAYO! SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPPIE SO FAR? LET ME KNOW BY CLICKING THAT BUTTON THERE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF YOUR SCREEN AND GIVING IT A GO. WEHEHEHE…

**I'M SORRY IF IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY…GOMEN NASAI…(puppy dog eyes)**

**Guys, please review.**

**I promise I won't bite…because I really don't. **

**Sutefani-chan **

**p.s. a big thanks to those who read and reviewed this fanfic. arigato! ;p**


	12. The Beginning of Bloodshed

: BOWS DOWN:

I HOPE I DIDN'T TAKE TOO LONG IN UPDATING THIS CHAPPIE…GOMEN…

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES: BLAH, BLAH, AND BLAH… I WISH I DID

**WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN? by Sutefani-chan**

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE BEGINNING OF BLOODSHED**

_Should I do this?_

He stared at the scarf lying on his bare hands.

Should I go on with this? I love her, yet I don't want to hurt her. But this is the only way she will ever come back to me. Yet, this is wrong…

The beginning of a new destiny…hmph. I already have one, and this is it. He rose from his seat, taking the scarf and a bundle of rope, placing them all in the sleeve of his gi. He took the letter lying on top of the table. Clutching it in his hand, he made his way out of the eerie hut, ready to fulfill his destiny.

* * *

Kaoru stared at her reflection. She smiled to herself. _This is better_. She was wearing a pink silk kimono with white flower designs, and little pearls embroidered were scattered on some parts of the gown. She wore a red obi, and a white scarf was tied neatly on her low ponytail.

_This gown's really beautiful_, she thought. It once belonged to her mother, and she only inherited it when her mother died (a/n: duh!). Her father once told her when she was a little girl that her mother wore it when her father first took her mother to the festival on Tanabata day. Yes, she can still remember him tell her. _Such a sweet, romantic story._

And now she was wearing it – on their first date – on Tanabata day. It was like deja vou, Kaoru thought, only this time, it was she and Kenshin. At first, she was a bit scared, thinking that everything that she had dreamt of might turn into a disaster. But she assured herself calmly that it was not likely to happen, and that everything would turn out just fine.

She walked out of her room and decided to look for Kenshin. Just as she was passing by the kitchen, Yahiko saw her.

"WHOA! Are you going to a funeral or something?" he snickered.

Kaoru glared at him.

"Yahiko-kun, if it isn't for my hair, I might have killed you by now. What you had just said was too scornful."

Yahiko felt a bit guilty. He lowered his head, "gomen."

Kaoru sighed and asked, "Have you seen Kenshin?"

"Well, he went to town to buy something but he said he will be back by now but he's still not here. I suppose he was a bit delayed or something. Wait a minute," he grinned mischievously.

"What?"

"I know something that you don't know that I know that you know!"

"Say what?"

Yahiko was whistling, trying to look innocent, "Oh, nothing! Just passing by a 'lovely busu', just passing by…" and he went away, galloping.

Kaoru just stared at him as she watched him go away, confused.

_Odd._

She went outside and decided to wait in the dojo when she passed by Sanosuke. She found him sitting on the floor, reading a map.

"What have you got there?" she wondered aloud as she tried to take a peek on the curious-looking piece of parchment. Sano hurriedly put it away.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing in particular!"

Kaoru shot him a brow.

"Does Yahiko have something to do with this?"

Sano shook his head, trying hard not to laugh.

Kaoru shook her head, "Whatever. Where's Kenshin?"

"Out there, somewhere that I don't know."

"But Yahiko told me that he was in town, buying something that I don't know and maybe you don't know too," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Probably."

"Are you two hiding something from me?" She was getting suspicious.

"You're saying?"

"You and Yahiko, are you two hiding something from me?"

"Not that I can't remember."

"Oh, really? Then why is it that you don't want me to see that obviously interesting map of yours?"

"Uh, err, it's because, uhm…it's a man's thing."

"A man's thing, really?"

"Yup. It's a man's thing."

Kaoru folded her arms and was still staring at Sano. Sano winced.

"How about you? I know you're hiding something from us, huh? Isn't it right, Miss I-Know-You're-Hiding-Something-But-I'm-Hiding-Something-Too?" Sano shot back, grinning.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You hell know what I'm talking about, Jou-chan," he said, still grinning at her.

_Wait, could it be…?_ And she blushed.

Sano gave her a triumphant look.

"Thought you can hide everything from me, eh, Jou-chan?"

Kaoru looked away from him snobbishly. Sano sniggered.

She stared at the road, waiting for a redheaded swordsman walking towards the dojo, smiling sweetly at her. He should be here by now, she worried.

Sano noticed it.

"Don't worry, Jou-chan. He'll show up sooner or later," he assured her.

"I hope so," she sighed.

Just as a pair of blue eyes was searching warily for a redheaded ruruoni, she noticed a raggedly looking man talking to…Yahiko.

_Yahiko?_ She thought as she saw Yahiko converse with him. Then they stopped and Yahiko approached Kaoru.

"Hey busu! Someone's looking for you."

"Don't call me 'busu'! Who's he?"

"Beats me. He doesn't want to tell me his name. He looks like a beggar to me. Maybe he knows you and is like he wants to ask for alms or donations or something."

"Mou! You shouldn't talk of other people like that. Why don't you let him?"

"He said he'll wait," he shrugged.

"Nande?"

"I told you already, I don't know!"

Kaoru sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't trust that 'beggar'," muttered Sano with a serious look on his face.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I sense something suspicious about him. I know I've seen him before," he said as he eyed the beggar, who, in turn was hiding his face with his hat.

"Really?"

Sano nodded.

"Don't worry, Sano. And you shouldn't think of other people like that! Well, except if it's Gohei…"

"C'mon, Sanosuke. Let's head to the kitchen for a snack," winked Yahiko.

Sano eyed at him confusingly.

_The plan_, mouthed Yahiko. Kaoru noticed it but Yahiko just smiled at her, a fake smile, more likely.

Yahiko pulled Sano away by the arm.

"Be careful, Jou-chan! Don't forget!" Sano yelled.

Kaoru smiled at him and made her way out to meet the unexpected guest.

She stepped outside of the doorway.

She saw no one.

_Odd._

"Yahiko! There's no one in here – UGH!" she fainted, as she was about to go back. She felt something hard and heavy hit her and knocked her on the back of her head.

_Gomen nasai_, he muttered as he caught her in time, staring at her peaceful face.

* * *

"This should start the night right," he said to himself, clutching safely in his hand a string of jasmines (three jasmines to be exact).

At first, he wasn't sure of taking Kaoru to the festival. Not that he doesn't like Kaoru, but he still wasn't that sure of his feelings for her. He was even surprised that he got the courage to ask her out. _That wasn't really me_, he thought.

But this was going to be an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him, he thought so. A start of an unlikely friendship, it might be leading to a –. _Oro! It's not like that!_ But deep down, he knew he wanted to.

Though, a part of him doesn't want to. A part of him was afraid that because of Kaoru being so close to him, she'd only get hurt. He knew his enemies would hurt her if they knew, and he doesn't want her to be more involved in that heavy burden of his.

But of course, there was another reason to that.

_Battousai._

Though he tried to get rid of him, he was still there, lurking in his heart, trying to free himself from the chains of justice.

He knew Kaoru would never learn to accept Battousai, and she would never let Kenshin come back to being the dreadful Battousai. _Those dark days…_

And he doesn't want to let history repeat itself. He wouldn't want to. _Not anymore…_

He finally arrived at the Kamiya residence.

When he entered, he noticed that the grounds were somewhat deserted. It was too quiet. He sensed that something was wrong, really wrong.

"Sano? Yahiko?" he called out as he was searching for them.

"Nani, Kenshin?" Yahiko appeared.

"Oi! Kenshin!" Sano then approached them.

"Where's Kaoru-dono?"

"Maybe she's in her room or somewhere. Last time we'd seen her, she was talking to a beggar who was looking for her?"

"A beggar?" worried Kenshin. He was beginning to sense that something wrong had happened.

"Don't worry, Kenshin. Look, I'll call her and she'll appear looking all dolled-up for your date. Oi! Jou-chan!" yelled Sano.

But there was no Jou-chan marching towards them. There was no Jou-chan, flattering in a pink silk kimono, blushing hard as she says, "Shall we go now, Kenshin?"

No, no Kaoru appeared.

This worried Sano and Yahiko. Yet, it worried Kenshin most.

"Something's wrong, Sano," said Kenshin worriedly.

They decided to look for her. They searched the kitchen, her room, the bathhouse, everywhere yet there was still no sign of Kaoru.

_Kaoru-dono_, worried Kenshin. His thoughts about Kaoru suddenly vanished when Yahiko yelled, "Kenshin! In here! Quick!"

Upon hearing this, Kenshin hurried to the dojo, where he found Sano already there, and Yahiko too and caught sight of a piece of parchment in Yahiko's grip. _A letter?_

"I-It's addressed to you," said Yahiko in a low voice.

"Without hesitating, Kenshin quickly grabbed the letter from Yahiko's hand and opened it. Kenshin's fears were confirmed. His worst fear had become truth, a deadly truth.

_Battousai,_

_If you ever want to see Kaoru alive again, bring you sakabatou with you and venture into the deepest part of the forest – ALONE. There you'll find what you seek. If you do not concur to this, I'm afraid we have to send her to Kami-sama soon. I know you don't want that to happen._

_Koshikawa Taka_

Sano caught sight of the name and went berserk.

"I knew it! I knew I've seen that face before. That beggar is none other than that punk Taka! I knew it! Oh, why didn't I go with her? I could've prevented it from happening! Oh, this is my entire fault. Darn it!" yelled Sano and punched the wall hard.

"Kaoru…" muttered Yahiko sadly. "C'mon, guys. Let's save Kaoru and show that bakeru Taka a lesson he'll never forget!"

Yahiko was about to get his bokken but Kenshin stopped him.

"No," he whispered, "I don't want to involve you guys anymore in this bloodshed."

"But, Kenshin, it's only that punk. It's not like Jin'e coming back from the grave or something."

"I have the feeling it's not only him. This is much darker."

"Kenshin let us come with you. Somehow I feel that it's our fault that Kaoru was kidnapped. We shouldn't have abandoned her with that sly, good for nothing baka," said Sano.

"No, Sano. You two should stay here and check if she ever managed to escape."

But Sano wasn't the one who would easily quit.

"Kenshin, this is Jou-chan! I know you care more for her than you think we ever do but we care for her more too! We're not going to just stand here and do nothing! We want to save her too! And besides, we're not the ones who will let you only have the fun. You can't stop us. We're coming with you!"

Kenshin sighed. _This is a bit hard._

"Tell you what, Sano," he offered, "if we're still not back by midnight the that's your cue to come and attack. But be careful though, alright?"

Sano was grinning with satisfaction, "I knew you would eventually give in!"

"Uh, Kenshin?"

"Nani, Yahiko?"

"That letter wasn't the only thing he left here, he left also…this," he muttered as he lifted a white scarf in his hands.

Kenshin took it and quickly noticed it. Kaoru-dono's ribbon! He brought it to his nose and inhaled its essence. _Jasmine._

Clutching the sakabatou in his hand, he ventured into the forest, hoping to see a friendly face, safe and sound, alive. He knew this might take on forever, but he prayed silently that the plague would just hopefully pass away, and that everything would be back to the way it was, happy and peaceful…

: WIPES SWEAT OFF THE FOREHEAD:

AT LAST, I'VE FINISHED TYPING THIS CHAPTER! IT REALLY WAS KIND OF HARD FOR ME TO FIND TIME TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. I WAS IN A RUSH WHEN I WAS TYPING THIS CHAPPIE BECAUSE I WANTED TO POST IT RIGHT NOW, AND I DID.

PHEW!

ANYWAY, I THINK THAT KENSHIN SHOULD BECOME A THERAPIST, DON'T YOU THINK? I MEAN, HE'S ALWAYS TRYING TO HELP PEOPLE WITH THEIR PROBLEMS AND LIKES GIVING ADVICES EVEN TO THOSE HE BARELY KNEW, TO THOSE HE HAD JUST MET. HE'S REALLY GOOD AT THAT.

AND SO TO GO ON WITH OUR REVIEWER NOTES…

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO BRING THE FISRT ONE UP…**

**TSUMESGIRL05: **THANKS FOR TAKING TIME TO READ MY STORY. I KNOW, CHAPTER 4 INVOVLES A LOT OF DIALOGUE BUT AS THE STORY GOES ON A LOT OF ACTION IS PRESENT. SORRY, BUT THIS STORY DOESN'T END IN CHAPTER FOUR ONLY, AFTER CHAPTER FOUR ANOTHER STORY TAKES PLACE AND A LOT OF ACTION IS ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 12. I'M SORRY IF CHAPTER 4 BORED YOU…PEACE OUT.

**ETERNAL LIGHT/ FIRE DRAGON: **THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO! I'M REALLY HAPPY, YOU ALWAYS REVIEW WHEN A NEW CHAPTER'S POSTED, AND SOMETIMES YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWER IN EVERY NEW CHAPTER! ARIGATO!

**KITSUNE:** AWW, THANK YOU! I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU LIKE THIS FIC. I HOPE IT'S NOT THAT DISAPPOINTING, ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE TOO!

AND GUYS, JUST WANNA ASK, UHM, WHAT'S THE NAME OF TAE'S SISTER MANAGING IN AOIYA? AND, WHO'S WHO BETWEEN OMASU AND OCHIKA? IS OMASU THE ONE WITH THE LONGER HAIR OR IS OCHIKA THE SHORT PONY-TAILED ONE?

ARIGATO : SMILING FROM EAR TO EAR:

CIAO!

p.s. i'm starting to hate quickedit... p


	13. A Shocking Revelation

HELLO! I HOPE IT DIDN'T TOOK TOO LONG…DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE UPDATING MY CHAPPIES FASTER NOW, THAT I PROMISE YOU. I HOPE MY CHAPPIES DON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!

**WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN by Sutefani-chan**

**CHAPTER 13 **

**A SHOCKING REVELATION**

He carefully carried her in his arms, hoping that she wouldn't wake up yet, not wanting to hurt her anymore. In his arms, the sight wasn't that pretty: Kaoru's arms and legs were both tied up with ropes, tight ones and her mouth was covered with a scarf to prevent her from shouting, which, if ever she wakes up she would eventually do. It pained him to see her in a state such as that, but he had no other choice.

He tried to remember if he carried out the plan right. Dressing as a beggar the boy was easily fooled, he thought so. _And to think that he's the no. 1 student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?_ Then, he kidnapped Kaoru – which for him was against his wishes – and carefully left a note and Kaoru's white scarf in the dojo. That was quite risky.

He wondered what the letter contained. He knew that it was telling Battousai to come and claim her but what was really in that letter? He didn't read it; Gohei just gave it to him and instructed him to deliver it to them secretly, literally. _Does Battousai know who is behind in all of this? Did Gohei or probably Matsu sign it?_

He was in deep thought that he probably hadn't notice that he already arrived at the place. Gohei was waiting for him. There was a bit of surprise in his face.

"I didn't know you could come out of that dojo alive! Knowing those people living there, they couldn't be that so naïve as to not notice. Especially Sagara…"

"Well, at least you have to be glad that I made it! And that I did it…" he retorted as he stared at Kaoru's face.

Gohei rolled his eyes, "Fine! Fine! Just hand the tramp to me!"

But Taka stepped back, "No! I want to be the one to take her inside. Not – you!"

Gohei winced a bit then rolled his eyes, finally giving in.

"Whatever."

"Good." And he entered the shabby hut followed by Gohei.

He laid Kaoru down on the floor, careful enough not to hurt her. Suddenly, he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Matsu?" he asked Gohei.

"Out there, somewhere, preparing for the battle."

Taka smirked, "Does he really think that he could beat Battousai that easily"

"Yurusai! You don't know who you're making fun of! I have my complete trust on him, and by this I would be able to get rid of Battousai!"

Taka was a bit startled.

Gohei made a disgusted look.

"Don't just stand there! Go outside and see if Battousai already made it here. He should be here by now."

Taka glared at him. _I know what you're up to._

Gohei winced a bit and rolled his eyes, "Bakeru! I'm not going to hurt her, alright?"

"And you better not 'cause if you do, I won't hesitate to track you down and kill you."

Gohei winced again and was a bit mortified.

Taka left him cold-stricken, and hid under a tree, checking the road if by any chance the rurouni might show up.

_Oh! Bakeru! I don't even know what he looks like! How am I supposed to know if it's him?_

"He has a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek," Matsu suddenly hissed. Taka jumped in fright.

"The heck! You scared me to death!" yelled Taka furiously.

He turned around to see Matsu behind him, staring intently in his eyes like he was hiding something dark. _Whoa, that was freaky_.

"You really have to learn to get used to me," smirked Matsu.

Taka smirked back, "that is if you're ever going to survive this bloodshed."

"Oh really? Quite cocky, eh?"

Taka looked at him, confused.

"You think you're the only one who can escape this bloodshed? That's where you're wrong. Nobody's going to escape this bloodshed alive if Battousai wins. Remember that, punk,' added Matsu, "but I know he won't." And he walked away.

Taka stood there, face white and pale. _Nobody's going to escape alive? Battousai is going to kill us all!_

_Kaoru…_he thought. _That's it. I'm going to take her even if I have to bring Matsu or Gohei down._

He started to make his way for the hut when he heard footsteps. Eerie footsteps.

He peeked from the tree he was hiding from and saw a figure approaching down the road. Though, he cannot see who it was for it was foggy.

He stepped out from his hiding place and peered into the darkness and the fog to see the figure fast approaching him. The figure was getting nearer. The fog was getting thinner…

The man stopped in his tracks. He stared shockingly at Taka. Truly this wasn't happening, he thought. Of all the people, it had to be him.

"Y-you're … you're K-Koshikawa T-Taka?"

_It can't be…_

* * *

She tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurred. Her head hurts, and so was her back. She tried to soothe her head by massaging it but she can't move her hands. Then, she felt an itchy and rough feeling around her wrists. Wait. _My hands are tied!_ She tried to kick hard but she found out her feet were tied to.

Her heart started to beat fast. She didn't know what was going on, and her head hurts to open her eyes.

Then, she heard muffled voices. She tried to listen. She could hear them talking even if they tried to keep it down.

"Are you sure you can do this?" grunted a hoarse voice.

"You lack faith in me, Hiruma. Didn't your mother teach you to have more faith in people?" replied the other.

_Wait. Hiruma? I know that name…_

There was a bit of silence, then…

"He's here."

"The Battousai?" grunted the man with the hoarse voice.

"Hai. I can smell blood."

"C'mon, let's go."

And she heard a slam of a door shut, and footsteps fading away.

_Battousai?_ She worried._ There's no other Battousai that I know other than… Kenshin! Oh no! They're going to kill him! What's worse, he might turn back into being Battousai! No! I won't let that happen! Kenshin!_

She tried to scream his name but all she could do was cry with her mouth close. She felt that a scarf was tied around her face below her nose, covering her mouth to prevent her from shouting. _Great! Now what am I going to do?_

* * *

"I-It can't be…"

But Taka was more shocked than he is.

"Y-you're Battousai!" _This can't be… I must be dreaming!_

He remembered that fateful day. He thought to end his precious life was the answer to his problems. But then a swordsman/wanderer came along and gave him light. And because of him, he was able to see Kaoru at last again…

Kenshin couldn't believe what was happening. The one whom he urged to pursue his dream of doing what it takes just to be with the woman he loves was none other than Koshikawa Taka. And the woman was none other than Kaoru, his very own Kaoru.

"N-Nandayou?" he muttered as he stared confusingly at Taka. But Taka only stared at him, speechless. Both of them felt like the whole world was against them.

"Don't worry, punk, I'll take it from here," said a voice coldly from behind Taka. Taka stepped aside, still staring at Kenshin, shocked. A man appeared from behind him. His face was white; his skin was pale and had gray hair. He clutched his katana tightly in his hand and stared maliciously at Kenshin.

"Hello, Battousai," he hissed.

"I knew someone else's involved in this," he glared at him.

"Humph, I thought so. They say Battousai was so great in swordsmanship that he became legendary. Let's see about that."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To finally come face to face with the legendary hitokiri Battousai and to prove to him he's not worthy enough to claim that title."

"You're a sick, psychopath," retorted Kenshin through gritted teeth.

"We're just the same, Battousai. I too was an assassin working for someone. But I realized that he wasn't worthy, so I ventured on my own and kill for myself. Now, killing corrupt officials could be so much fun."

"Then I guess you're Matsu, whom everyone was talking about, killing Meiji officials nowadays," glared Kenshin.

"Nice to know that I'm the talk of the town. And this talk bores me. Let's get on with it."

"You're the one who's making this talk longer," said Kenshin as he made his stance.

"I promise I wouldn't be easy on you," smirked Matsu as he positioned for attack.

"So will I."

* * *

Her head suddenly felt light. The dizziness had fade away.

She opened her eyes. Beside her, she saw a familiar face. Her heart leapt for joy. She was saved.

Realizing that her mouth was still covered, she looked at him worriedly, hoping that he would untie the ropes binding her. But he just sat there. _Odd._

He stared apologetically at her and kissed her forehead. Kaoru was a bit surprised and confused.

"Gomen nasai," he told her.

He took of the scarf covering her mouth and she gasped for air.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Daijoubu des."

He stared at her.

"Taka, would you mind? Can you please untie the ropes binding my hands? We need to get to Kenshin fast. He might get killed and I wouldn't let Battousai to come out from him. Onegai!"

But he just sat there, staring at her.

"N-Nani?"

"Gomen nasai, angel-sama."

"Oh, no! Taka!" she began to cry, "Y-you did this?"

Taka looked away from her. He couldn't bear to see her like that. This was what he was afraid of.

"N-Nande?" she said between sniffs.

"I have to."

"W-what?"

"Can't you see Kaoru? I'm trying to prevent you from getting hurt again! He's not worthy for you! Battousai's not worthy for you!"

"You have no clue of what's going on! Battousai's gone, forever! This is Kenshin Himura! The one who always brings home a cub of tofu for supper! The one who brings life and inspiration to everyone! T-to me…"

"You don't love Battousai Kaoru! It's Kenshin Himura! Kenshin Himura is just his mask to cover Battousai from the people around him! You don't really love him!"

Kaoru looked away from him, crying. She couldn't bear it, not a bit. Her world was falling apart again, piece by piece.

_Why does this have to happen?_

* * *

Kenshin dodged Matsu's heavy blow. He leapt to his right and landed on his feet, panting. A cut seared across his upper arm.

"Gotten rusty, ne, Battousai?" hissed Matsu.

_This shouldn't be it. What has happened to me?_ He worried.

"C'mon, we're getting to the fun part," snickered Matsu.

"Yurusai!" said Kenshin through gritted teeth and strike with his sword forward with great speed.

Matsu was about to attack too, and when they were about to meet, Kenshin slid to his right and tried to make his blow but Matsu suddenly avoided it. He turned around and slid down, wounding Kenshin's leg. Kenshin fell down and yelled in pain.

"This isn't fun at all," frowned Matsu, "I thought I would be fighting Battousai, not a limpy baka like you."

Kenshin panted, still down on his knees. _What is happening to me?_

"Your skills have degraded, Battousai. I expected you to be a little faster, but still I managed to wound you, two times around. Hiruma!"

"What?" Gohei yelled.

"I know something that would definitely brighten this match up. Get the hostage!"

TBC-

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I KNOW, THIS CHAPPIE'S TOO SHORT, BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ON THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. GUYS, IT WOULD REALLY BE NICE IF YOU COULD JUST CLICK THAT BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM LEFT OF YOUR SCREEN AND GIVE ME YOUR SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPPIE. ONEGAI! PKAY, SO THIS CHAPPIE IS WHERE THE FUN AND THE ACTION STARTS, THIS IS ACTUALLY THE FIRST PART OF A TRILOGY, UP TO CHAPTER 15, BUT THAT DOESN'T END THERE YET…**

ALL YOU NARUTO VIEWERS OUT THERE! CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SASUKE AFTER THEIR BATTLE WITH HAKU, THAT GUY WHO IS SO PRETTY HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL? I KNOW HE WILL EVENTUALLY BE ALIVE AGAIN, WON'T HE? HOW? PLEASE! I NEED ASSURANCE HERE…

GUYS, I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON A NEW RK FIC. I'LL BE POSTING IT AFTER I'VE FINISHED THIS STORY, BUT IT'LL BE ANYTIME SOON. SO GUYS WATCH OUT FOR THAT ONE…HEHEHE…DON'T WORRY, IT MAINLY INVOLVES KENSHIN-KAORU PAIRING, BUT THERE'LL BE OTHER PAIRINGS AS WELL…

AND SO, DO I HAVE TO GO ON WITH THE REVIEWER NOTES NOW? ALRIGHT, HERE IT GOES…

**BRITTANIE LOVE:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too! (Smiles from ear to ear) You're really kind! Ciao!

**ROYAL BLUEKITSUNE:** They're twins? I know Tae has a sister but I never knew they were twins! And so her name was Sae. And I was right; Omasu's the one with the long hair. Arigato for the info! Thank you also for reading and reviewing! Ciao!

**ETERNAL LIGHT/ FIRE DRAGON:** Aww! Thanks! And thank you also for reading and reviewing my fic! Yippee! (Twirls around) Please ignore my, erm, ballistic side. She tends to get really hyper. So when are you going to post your story? Does it involve a Kenshin-Kaoru pairing? I can't wait!

And for the others who read this story, A BIG THANK YOU!

* * *

Note: This is mainly a product of my boredom and insanity. Please bear with me.

Kaoru: What have you done to Kenshin? (Glares madly)

Sutefani–chan: (Whistles) Easy girl, he only got two wounds and a bit of panting.

Kaoru: A bit?

Sutefani–chan: Well, all right. A lot.

Kenshin: (eyes in a twirling mode, seeing stars) Oro…


	14. Emergence

**HELLO! NOW THIS IS QUITE A FAST UPDATE, ISN'T IT? ANYWAY…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RURUONI KENSHIN (CHARACTERS AND PLACES). I ONLY OWN MATSU AND TAKA.**

**WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN? By Sutefani-chan**

**CHAPTER 14**

**EMERGENCE**

"Get the hostage."

_Hostage? What hostage?_ Then, he suddenly remembered. _Kaoru!_

He heard Gohei grunt and left for Kaoru.

"What have you done to Kaoru-dono!" spat Kenshin at Matsu.

"You'll see," smirked Matsu as he gripped his katana tightly.

* * *

Both heads turned as they heard the door flung open. There, standing on the doorway was a large man staring darkly at Kaoru. 

"What do you want?" stood Taka in front of Kaoru. Behind Taka's legs, she could see the malice in Gohei's eyes.

_I knew you were behind this!_ Kaoru glared at Gohei.

But Gohei ignored both of their glares. He walked straight to him until he was face to face with Taka.

"Move," he groaned at Taka.

But Taka just stood there, glaring madly at Gohei.

"Bakeru! I said move!"

He didn't even budge.

"I won't let you harm her!"

Gohei had had enough. With his free hand, he punched Taka hard in the stomach. Taka fell, coughing and clutching his stomach.

"You're wasting my time," hissed Gohei and took Kaoru by the neck and grabbed her by the waist and left Taka.

"You'll never get away with this!" screamed Kaoru.

"Are you sure about that? You haven't actually seen how helpless 'your Kenshin' is!"

Kaoru's face went pale. _Helpless? What do you mean helpless?_

"Ha!" Kaoru laughed, "I think you're bluffing!"

"We'll see about that," and he led Kaoru to where the battle was.

_No! I won't believe him! He's lying! Kenshin would never lose! I know it! I just know it…_

* * *

Kenshin gasped for breath. Matsu had wounded him again, this time, on the wrist. This had never happened to him before, and all he had accomplished was a cut on Matsu's right cheek. Despite all the exhausting moves, Matsu seemed to keep composed and poised like nothing had happened. He has the stamina of a horse, and the thirst for blood like a wolf. Kenshin wondered where he kept all that strength. 

Kenshin fell to his knees. Clutching tightly his fists, he held on to his sakabatou for support, panting. He wondered where he went wrong. Maybe today was not a good day for fighting, or that he just lacked strategy or worse… maybe his skills did weaken. It was such a long time when he last ventured into a real battle, and it was with Jin'e.

It was just like the same scenario: it always involves Kaoru's life. Seeing her suffers and tortured emotionally and physically of something she was innocent of, it enrages him more. It was like because of it, Battousai was trying to emerge from him and slaughter those who hurt her, who would want to take her away from him. And he doesn't want that to happen again, not anymore.

Matsu grinned at him, "I think you had simply just, lost your touch."

Kenshin glared at him and made his stance.

"Matte! I think you're forgetting something," mocked Matsu as he pointed his katana at a figure behind him, still facing Kenshin. There, amidst the fog surrounding them stood a trembling Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru froze upon seeing Kenshin helpless. _This is not happening._ So what Gohei had said was true. She caught sight of a cut on his wrist, bleeding. Her heart beat faster.

It pained her to see him in such a state such as that. Helpless and bleeding, this was one dream she wouldn't want to stay in her memory and to haunt her nights. _And all of this is happening because of me._

The sight of his bleeding wounds made her feel like barging in into the scene and protect him but Matsu only threatened her by bringing the sword near her throat. One wrong move and she's dead for it.

"Kaoru-dono! MATSU DON'T YOU DARE!" raged Kenshin.

"Make me."

He made his stance, stepping his left foot backward, ready to draw out his sakabatou from its sheath.

_That stance! I know that stance! It can't be…not anymore, please…_Kaoru thought.

He positioned himself, ready for attack.

"I see you're trying to get serious this time. Judging by your stance, then you must be thinking of defeating me with your famous Mitsurugi Ryu. Perfect; I've always wanted to see how your Hiten Mitsurugi works, this time I'll be going to see it firsthand. Finally, I'm sensing the Battousai in you is trying to break free at last," grinned Matsu maliciously.

"No," whimpered Kaoru, "Kenshin don't!"

She was hoping he would see her pleading to him not to, but his eyes were glaring madly at Matsu.

_Wait, what happened to Kenshin?_ She worried. He was… different. His eyes suddenly turned amber from being such violet orbs and no trace of his usual cheerfulness in his face was left. _Something's wrong._

"What are you waiting for Battousai? Why won't you come and attack me now? C'mon, don't keep me waiting," hissed Matsu.

"Let her go," he said deeply.

"Not until you attack me first.

But he can't attack first. He can't attack Matsu first, knowing what will happen next. If he attacked Matsu, he might hurt Kaoru since she was near Matsu, and there might be a tendency that Matsu would eventually place Kaoru in front of him and there… history might repeat itself. And he couldn't afford to lose Kaoru, not even by his own hands.

This was harder than he thought. Obviously, it had gone too far.

"I'm going to ask you one last time; Let – her – go."

"KENSHIN! WHATEVER YOU DO, CONTAIN YOURSELF! HE'S TRYING TO LET YOU FALL INTO HIS TRAP!" cried Kaoru.

"Yurusai!" spat Matsu at Kaoru, "What are you waiting for Battousai? Attack! I've always heard frightening stories about you but I guess you're nothing but a coward.

But Kenshin wasn't listening to any of them. He just positioned himself there, making his stance ready for attack.

But the problem was, he wasn't attacking.

"I always use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu when I fight," said Kenshin darkly.

"Iie, I want to see the Real HITEN MITSURUGI RYU."

"Then so be it, and I'll make you regret hurting my friend here. This time, it isn't a game anymore," said Kenshin, ready to draw the sakabatou out of its sheath.

"Let's do this," and he shoved Kaoru hard to his right and drew out his sword.

"You slimy git!" he said through gritted teeth as he saw him hurt Kaoru and lounged forward, drawing his sword out.

Matsu attacked right after Kenshin attacked, clashing his katana to his sakabatou. Kenshin slid to his right and strike again but Matsu dodged his attack. But Kenshin quickly positioned himself and thrust his sword on the ground and gave a heavy blow, "Doryusen!"

Matsu quickly dodged the blow but the impact of the doryusen knocked him a bit. A cut seared across his stomach.

"Humph, so that's your famous doryusen, eh? I must say, you've impressed me a bit, and I'm sensing that this match is turning into a more heated and exciting one."

_Kenshin, _Kaoru worried as she stared sadly at his grave face.

"You have to kill me if you want to claim the girl, Battousai," hissed Matsu.

"Kenshin would never kill anyone! He vowed never to kill anyone and you're never going to succeed in letting him break his word!" shouted Kaoru.

"Yurusai!" yelled Matsu at Kaoru.

"He will never kill anyone! He's a good man who only uses his sword to protect people instead of killing them!"

"I'll slit your neck open if you don't shut up," hissed Matsu.

"You're making this talk longer. Matsu," said Kenshin as he made his stance, "is it because you wanted to extend your last hours longer knowing that I'll put an end to your agony any time now? Get ready to say your prayers."

* * *

He gave a loud groan as he impatiently paced the grounds to and fro. He glanced at the clock, 9:00 in the evening. _Seriously, they should be back here by now, _he thought. He was growing more and more impatient every minute. 

"Bakeru! They should be here any minute now!" he grumbled loudly which made Yahiko jump in fright.

"Bakeru yourself! You almost killed me!" yelled Yahiko.

"For Pete's sake! It's already 9:00 in the evening. What do they think this is, a date? Gee, that's nice!" said Sano sarcastically, "Are the kids asleep?"

"Hai. Megumi's with them."

"Great! For once she can be quite handy," he smirked and reached for the gate when Yahiko called out, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Yahiko-chan? Of course I'm going to barge in there and give that Taka punk a piece of my fists!"

"But Kenshin said we should stay here and attack only if they're not here 'til midnight!"

"What has gotten into you, Yahiko? What? You like sitting around waiting for a miracle to happen?"

Yahiko winced a bit.

Sano continued, "Well, heck not! I'm not like an ice Buddha like somebody that I know here, waiting for something to happen! So if I were you, I'll go and save Kaoru and help Kenshin fight this battle!"

Yahiko glared at him, "Hey! Who are you calling an 'ice Buddha'?"

"So are you coming or not?" said Sano as he tossed a bokken at Yahiko.

Yahiko caught it and grinned, "Let's do this!"

"I thought you'd rather be left behind. Ha! C'mon, let's go," and they both left the Kamiya dojo, hoping that they would eventually see their friends safe and sound, still in one piece, and maybe catch up some fight.

But they weren't aware of what lies ahead of them, especially of what lies ahead of Kenshin…

Poor Kaoru.

TBC...

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I KNOW, I KNOW. THIS CHAPPIE'S A SHORT ONE BUT AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE, I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU IN CHAPTER 15. I PROMISE! LET'S GET ON WITH THE REVIEWER NOTES, SHALL WE? **

**KITSUNE:** ARIGATO FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I'M REALLY GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY. DON'T WORRY; I'M GOING TO UPDATE FASTER THAN YOU THINK I WILL. BESIDES, THIS ONE'S A FAST UPDATE, ISN'T IT? I HOPE THIS MADE YOU HAPPY! ARIGATO!

**PIPER:** THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! WELCOME ABOARD! I KNOW, TAKA'S REALLY A STUPID WIMP SOMETIMES I EVEN WONDER WHAT KAORU EVER SAW IN HIM! SOMETIMES, I EVEN WONDER WHY I EVER PUT HIM IN MY STORY! SHEESH! BY THE WAY, IT IS SPELLED AS JIN'E.

ACTUALLY, KAORU'S BEEN TRYING TO TELL TAKA THAT SHE LOVES KENSHIN MORE THAN TAKA EVER THINK SHE DOES. SOMEHOW, KAORU STILL COULDN'T TAKE KENSHIN BECOMING BATTOUSAI BUT WHAT IF HE TURNS ONE? CAN SHE STILL HANDLE IT? READ FURTHER, EI, AM I BEING TOO CHEESY? I MUST BE GOING SOFT. HEHEHE…

**KENSAN-NIXME:** OHAYO! YEY! YOU REVIEWED! YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO IS ALWAYS THERE WHEN I'M HAVING A MENTAL BLOCK…ONEESAN! WEHEHEHE…ANYWAY, I'M REALLY PROUD OF YOU. YOU DID IT! YOU FINALLY POSTED YOUR FIRST STORY EVAH! YEY! ARIGATO FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORY AGAIN! LOVE YAH!

And with that, I must leave you. Sayonara! (twirls around, leaving a trail of pixie dust)


	15. A Broken Vow

_:SNIFF_: I MUST WARN YOU THAT THIS CHAPPIE IS THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPPIE, MEANING AFTER CHAPTER 16…OH I CAN'T BEAR IT! _: SNIFF: _BUT I HAVE TO FINISH THIS…

P.S. NOW THIS IS A FAST UPDATE, ISN'T IT?

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND PLACES…

**WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN by Sutefani-chan**

**CHAPTER 15**

**A BROKEN VOW**

Cold.

Eerie.

Matsu could feel a more malevolent presence surrounding him. _Could this be…?_

Amidst the fog, he could see Battousai glaring madly at him. _Perfect. The hitokiri in him has finally decided to come and join us._ He sensed that Kenshin was getting more and more serious this time, and it excited him more.

"This is going to be so much fun," he muttered.

Kaoru couldn't believe of what was happening. Kenshin couldn't become Battousai, she thought. _He will never be._

She was crying. She couldn't bear seeing him suffer, nor could she bear losing him, either of becoming Battousai again or the other choice… dead.

"I see you're wrong about your theory, baka," snickered Gohei from behind her.

Kaoru shot him a glare, but Gohei just smirked at her.

_He won't; I'm sure he won't. You're wrong about everything, you'll see, _she thought.

_He won't…_

"Why aren't you attacking, Battousai? Gotten soft already?" said Matsu.

"That's where you're wrong," hissed Kenshin, "prepare yourself. Death is just waiting for you."

He put his sword back into his sheath and stepped his right foot backward, making his stance.

Matsu's eyes widened. _That stance! It's none other than… the Battou – jutsu stance!_

He froze in his place. For once, he didn't know what to do. He knew that the Battou-jutsu sword technique was a powerful technique, so powerful that it could cause a swift death or worse, permanent torture. Battousai got his name for that technique, he knew, and this might be his end…

...Unless, if he can dodge this. If Battousai made a mistake, he thought, he'd be left completely open. _And there's my cue to attack and kill him. Perfect._

But it wasn't that easy. Nobody was able to defeat or dodge that technique, not even can they defeat the hitokiri.

He once heard that Battousai used it before on a fellow hitokiri before him and that it succeeded. The fellow hitokiri was said to have managed to bring out the Battousai in him, but what brought him back to being the humble swordsman the woman knew remained a mystery to Matsu.

And now he was able to, but somehow it made him feel guilty about it. At first he thought it as a challenge, but now this wasn't a game anymore. This was like the Bakumatsu days. And now Battousai had gotten strong… and vulnerable. _Just like the Bakumatsu days…_

He gripped his sword tightly. He was sweating profusely, his heart beating faster and faster every minute. _This is it._

He made his stance. _I can do this; I can dodge his move._

Battousai stared at him with pure evil. He was ready to draw out his sword any moment now.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Miss Kaoru here. Then when I'm through with you, the fat guy's next then I'll make the Koshikawa punk suffer for hurting Kaoru so much."

_Kenshin!_ Shocked Kaoru. _Please don't…! _

Gohei winced when he heard what Battousai had said.

"Get ready," he hissed.

He prepared himself, ready to draw his sword out.

He waited a few seconds to pass then…

He whipped his sword out from its sheath with such great force, that it caused such light and speed. After his attack, it blinded him for a while to see what had happened, if he was able to wound Matsu, or if he was able to dodge it and plunge his sword into Kenshin's flesh. But he didn't feel a thing. He thought he had fallen into vertigo but it was erupted when he heard Kaoru scream…

* * *

"What was that?" alarmed Yahiko as he heard a squall from not far beyond.

"What?" Sano asked as he stopped.

"I thought I heard someone scream," he said as he tried to listen carefully if there were any more screams. "It came from… a woman."

Sano threw him a shocked look.

"Could it be… could it come from Jou-chan?"

"I don't know, Sano. Darn it; this is my entire fault. This shouldn't be happening if I had only guarded her when she was talking to that bakeru! Darn it!"

"Stop cursing there! Nothing's going to happen if you keep on cursing! C'mon! Let's go! It shouldn't be far from here!" he scolded him and went on his way, followed by a worried Yahiko from behind, clutching his bokken tightly as they hurriedly scurried off to save Kaoru and Kenshin.

* * *

Scream.

It pained his nerves as a female's shrieking voice entered through his ears. Through his eyes, he could see nothing. Everything was white. _Blinding. _He thought he could have been brought to another dimension. Not a trace of anything could be seen. _Kaoru!_

He opened his eyes alarmingly and before him was grassy surface. He stared at the sakabatou in his hands. _Blood._

_Could it be?_

He quickly turned around.

Before his eyes, there lied a man in a pool of blood. Unconscious. _Matsu._

He averted his eyes from the body and turned to Kaoru. Her face was white and she was trembling. From behind her, he could see Gohei stupefied, staring at the unconscious Matsu.

"I-Is he… d-dead?" whimpered Kaoru.

But he didn't answer her. He just stood there staring at her.

"You killed him," said a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around. Taka was standing far from him, staring at the body, shocked. Then he turned to look at Kenshin and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You killed him…"

"No, he did not." All eyes turned to the body lying on the ground.

"H-He, cough, cough… He wasn't able to," Matsu smirked amidst the coughs of blood.

"You mean h-he didn't exactly turn into Battousai f-fully?" shocked Taka.

"Based on his performance, he did. But still the Battousai I once thought would be that so excellent wasn't that so clever at all."

Kenshin stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Matsu continued, "You knew perfectly well that your technique will take away everything left of me, and that I wouldn't be able to have the chance to live because that sword technique of yours brings swift death to anyone who is used upon it, but you forgot one thing. Your sword is a sakabatou, _reverse-edged._ It handicapped the technique thus slowing it down upon drawing it out of its sheath. And to think of it, you cannot kill with just one blow from a reverse-edged sword. You still haven't won, Battousai. The only way that you can claim your victory is thru death: BY KILLING ME."

"Kenshin, don't!" whimpered Kaoru, half-crying.

"What are you waiting for, Battousai? Are you going to let yourself be forever haunted by your past and guilt, or are you going to just let fate take its course?"

Kenshin didn't respond and just stared at him.

"Remember, Battousai. Once a killer will always be a killer. If you were born as a killer you'll die as a killer, and your name will forever be etched on the hearts of those who feared you. Remember that."

Kenshin approached him suddenly, holding the sakabatou in his hands.

"A fellow hitokiri like you once told me that," he said darkly, "and guess how he ended up?"

He raised his sword high, looking down at Matsu with cold eyes, "He died."

"Kenshin," muttered Kaoru, with eyes getting wider in shock, "Don't… do… this…"

"Yamete!" shouted Taka furiously yet in an anxious tone.

"Say your prayers."

_No, this should not happen. This is not happening,_ Kaoru prayed.

_I wouldn't let this happen. I once lost my mother and father, and Taka left me. He is all that I have left and I wouldn't and couldn't afford to lose him, never again._

Suddenly, Kaoru's vision began to blur. Then, Kenshin and Matsu disappeared and her surroundings changed. She found herself back on that endless road under a promenade, but now it didn't seem endless. Right there in front of her stood the Kamiya dojo and… her father.

"Otou-san?"

"Kaoru."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Kaoru, there's no time left. You're the only one who can put a stop to this. I know you wouldn't want to lose him. You have the key to put everything back to the way it was."

"But, father, I-I don't know how…"

"You're the only one he listens to."

"Father…"

"It's never too late, Kaoru. I love you."

She wanted to cry. For so long, she had wanted to her father again even though facing the fact that he's gone forever.

She wanted to hug him and to never let go. She took a step forward, arms wide and welcoming when he suddenly disappeared and all that were left were dark surroundings, a furious Taka, a pale Gohei, and Battousai staring down at a maniac, Matsu, coldly, his sword aimed high at Matsu.

_Kenshin._

Just then, Sano and Yahiko appeared amidst the trees. Both of them stopped dead when they saw the scenario. Their faces were white in shock.

"Tell me this isn't happening," muttered Sano.

"Are you scared, Battousai? What are you waiting for? Suddenly became a

Coward? C'mon, I know you're much better than that," hissed Matsu through pains.

"You're the one who's making this talk longer, Matsu," said Kenshin darkly, "and so to ease the pain I'm going to make your death swift. Meet you in the underworld."

He raised his sword higher, "I'm sure you won't have a hard time there for now but I'll be following you if ever you tried to break free. Get ready. Say your prayers."

"Kenshin, don't!" shouted Sano furiously.

"Stop it, Kenshin!" shouted Yahiko.

"Don't!"

He gripped his sakabatou tightly. This is it. _I'm going to make you pay._

Kaoru's heart started to beat faster as tears well up in her eyes.

"Kenshin, please… don't… onegai…"

"Sayonara," muttered Kenshin and he thrust the sakabatou into Matsu's flesh.

"YAMERO!"

* * *

"_Kenshin?"_

_"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"_

_"I believe you."_

_He looked confused, "Oro?"_

_Kaoru shook her head and smiled, "Remember when you first saved me from Gohei?"_

_"Hai."_

_"You said back then that you would never turn back into becoming Battousai. I believe you. I know you won't."_

_Kenshin smiled at her with warmth._

_"Sessha will always protect you, Kaoru-dono, and I don't have to be Battousai to achieve that."_

_"Hai." Kaoru smiled at him._

* * *

He stopped. The blade was 3 centimeters away from Matsu's throat when Kaoru screamed.

"W-what's the matter, Battousai? Scared? Your conscience got over you?" hissed Matsu darkly.

"I remember…" Kenshin muttered to himself.

He slowly lowered the sword to his side, away from Matsu's throat and turned around to face Kaoru.

"I remember." He told her.

"Huh?"

"I remember," he told her once more.

Just then, Kaoru remembered why. She burst out crying. _Arigato, Kami-sama. Arigato._ It was over.

"I believe you," she said between sniffs. She smiled and sighed in relief when she noticed that Kenshin's eyes returned back to being violet orbs. Kenshin was back.

"You're nothing but a weakling, Battousai," smirked Matsu.

Kenshin turned to look at him.

"You let yourself be overcome by your emotions. They make you weak, weak that you let yourself be trampled upon by those sick, corrupt Meiji pigs."

"All of us choose our own paths. This is the path that I chose, Matsu. I chose this path because I know this is the right way, while you chose the one astray," he said calmly.

He approached Kaoru but Taka blocked his way, eyes narrowed at him. Kenshin sighed heavily and smiled at him. Then, Kenshin stepped aside and with his sakabatou, freed Kaoru from the ropes binding her hands and feet, and helped her get up.

"Sano, Yahiko, let's all go home," he said to them as Kaoru helped Kenshin walk because of the wound in his leg, and he was too tired. Sano and Yahiko helped her.

They were about to leave when Matsu called out, "Are you not going to finish this fight, Battousai? You might as well kill me now; I am not in anymore use since this is permanent torture already.

"I made a vow, Matsu, a vow that I would never kill. I decided to let you live to atone for all the crimes you've committed, to make your life right before it's all too late."

"Humph," smirked Matsu when he flinched a bit because of the pain, "Never to kill… that's what made you weak, Battousai. If only you weren't forced to become Battousai, then I would have –"

"UDASAI!" spat Sano, "You're the one who's weak. You think by assassinating Meiji officials will bring you power and world peace? NO! It will only lead Japan to its destruction because by then Japan would live in fear and terror because of you! You're nothing but a –"

"Sano, calm down." Kenshin cut him short.

"But – "

"Sano." And Sano gave no further repercussions.

"Let's leave."

"Wait, Kaoru."

Kaoru turned around upon hearing a familiar voice call her.

"Taka…"

"You won."

Kaoru was a bit confused, "Nani?"

" I said you won. And you were right. This isn't Battousai. This is Himura Kenshin. You don't love Battousai because there never was in the first place. It's Himura Kenshin your heart seeks, and you'll never learn to love Battousai it's because as for now, I can fully see that there won't be anymore Battousai to ruin your happiness."

Kaoru let out a sight of relief and happiness as tears started to fill her eyes once more.

He continued, "I was wrong, Kaoru. When I said you'd never learn to love Himura Kenshin if you don't learn to love Battousai, I was wrong. It should be, 'You'll never learn to love Battousai if you don't learn to love Himura Kenshin.' I'm sorry I ever ruined your now perfect life. But always remember that I will be always here for you no matter what. You changed my life and I'll never forget you. Ever."

He turned to Kenshin.

"Gomen nasai, Himura-san. Arigato for taking care of Kaoru-chan. I know she's safe in your hands."

"Hai." Kenshin nodded and smiled.

"And also…" Taka continued, "arigato for shedding light into my life. I shall never forget that day. If only this have not happened, we would have been good friends."

"I can always be your friend, Koshikawa-san"

"Arigato, Himura-san. Sayonara, angel-sama." He took one last look at Kaoru and turned his back from them and started to leave.

From behind a tree, Gohei watched him go away form the scene towards his direction.

"What are you doing, Taka? You're running away?" said Gohei.

"Any moment now, the police will be here searching for you and Matsu. You can never run away."

Gohei was mortified when he heard what Taka had just said, "WHAT! YOU CALLED THE POLICE? WHY YOU SLY, TWO-FACED BASTARD!"

"I never really wanted to do this or to be your ally, Gohei."

"Y-You mean, y-you set us up?

"No. I never did."

"Nani?"

"A part of me wanted to do this, thinking that this will only solve everyone's problems. Demo, a major part of me realized that I will be only hurting Kaoru if I continue with this."

"…"

"And besides, it's pretty obvious of how this would end up. You're just too stupid not to have realized it in the first place.

Gohei clutched his fists tightly and felt like punching him straight in the face.

"W-WHY YOU -!"

"Don't waste your words on me, Hiruma. It won't help you. It's too late. You can never go back."

End

Demo – but

Nani – what

Yamete/Yamero – stop

Udasai– shut up

Onegai - please

Otou-san – father

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE DO TELL ME BY CLICKING THAT 'GO' BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM LEFT OF YOUR SCREEN, HEHEHEHE…

: SNIFF: YOU KNOW, IT KIND OF HURTS ME THAT THIS CHAPPIE WILL BE ENDING SOON…I WAS THINKING IF I COULD SOMEHOW EXTEND IT, BUT I HAVE TOO MANY PROJECTS UP IN MY SLEEVE…I HAVE 2 NEW FICS, A NARUTO FIC AND THE OTHER ONE'S AN RK FIC AND I HAVE TO FINISH MY HARRY POTTER FIC. SIGH, ANYWAY, LIFE MUST GO ON…

I WAS LISTENING TO THE GETBACKERS SOUNDTRACK WHEN I WAS DOING THIS, MAINLY TO THE MAKUBEX AND DUBIOUS ANSWER THEMES. NOTHING, JUST FOR DRAMATIC EFFECTS…HEHEHE…

AND TO GO ON WITH THE REVIEWER NOTES…

**KENSAN-NIXME: **ARIGATO DE GOZAIMASU! NOW, THIS IS A FAST UPDATE, ISN'T IT? WEHEHEHE…ANYWAY, I SO LOVE YOUR RK FIC! "MISSION GONE WRONG" TOTALLY ROCKS! (c+)

AND TO THOSE WHO HAD READ THIS CHAPPIE BUT DIDN'T REVIEW, ARIGATO! (AND YET, STILL YOU DIDN'T REVIEWED! HEHEHE)


	16. A Brand New StartFarewell, Kaoru

OHAYO! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE…

(SNIFF) (SNIFF) I CAN'T TAKE IT. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE…ANYWAY LIFE MUST GO ON. WITH NO FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER 16, THE LAST CHAPPIE OF…

**WILL IT HURT TO LOVE AGAIN? By Sutefani-chan**

**CHAPTER 16**

**A BRAND NEW START…FAREWELL, KAORU**

"Now hold still if you don't want your wounds to get infected, Kenshin," reminded Kaoru as she was tending the wound on his wrist. She was kneeling across the rurouni as she gently applied an ointment on the wound.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono, but it stings de gozaryo," he apologized while scratching the back of his neck.

"This is a very trusty home remedy, Kenshin. The Kamiya family has been using it ever since, all thanks to Dr. Gensai's forefathers and it has never put us down. I can still remember my father using it to tend my wounds when I was still a child…"

"Oro?"

"Oh, gomen! I think I went too far."

She reached for the bandage on her right and started to cover the wound right after she placed cotton to apply pressure on it.

"Feeling better now?" asked Kaoru.

"Hai… Arigato de gozaryo, Kaoru-dono."

"Hmmm. We still have to change the bandage of the one on your leg."

"Hai."

The next day was a sunny and cheerful morning for the Kenshin-gumi. It was as if nothing had happened. Everyone was too thankful that none of him or her got hurt badly. Dr. Gensai came over the dojo early that morning, bringing new and clean bandages, not to mention the famous home remedy Kaoru was boasting about.

Kaoru was finished with the one on his wrist and started to tend the one on his leg.

"You're really good with first aid, Kaoru-dono," commented Kenshin.

"Arigato. Megumi-san taught me how. Actually, she convinced me hard to learn this since she told me that I would need it badly because, obviously…" she trailed off.

Her heart began to have this heavy feeling again. Forcefully, she tried to fight the tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Arigato, Kenshin, for saving me."

"Kaoru-dono…"

"You know, you didn't have to get yourself involved in this. Go-gomen nasai… you're not supposed to be involved, and now…" she cupped her face with her hands as tears were rolling down her cheeks. "G-gomen…"

Just then, she felt herself being pulled towards as two arms were wrapped around her, bringing her closer to the rurouni. She felt the man's warmth. She never knew Kenshin could be this warm.

"Kenshin."

"Kaoru-dono, I should be the one who should apologize. Because of me, you got hurt and involved in something you were innocent of. It was just a matter of coincidence that Koshikawa-san got involved in this. Matsu and Gohei gave him an empty promise and so it forced him to kidnap you. The two used you and your friend so as to lure me into their trap. Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru hugged back. It doesn't matter to her that she'll be facing a lot of danger. All that matters to her was the fact that she love Kenshin and being with him was enough to keep her happy and contented. She was crying once more.

Kenshin slowly pulled her away from him and wiped the tears off her cheeks as he cupped his hands on her cheeks and wiped her cheeks by letting both of his thumbs slide slowly towards.

"You always cry, Kaoru-dono – ugh!"

Kaoru punched him softly in his ribs and glared at him.

"Bakeru! Why wouldn't I cry if you always get hurt and it pains me to see you suffer just to save me…"

"Oro?"

Kaoru wiped her eyes and grinned at Kenshin. "And because of that we didn't even get to go to the festival. Hey, you still owe me a date, mister." She blushed when she said that.

Kenshin laughed, "Don't worry, I promise to make it up to you, de gozaryo, only now there won't be anymore childhood friend to kidnap you and a deranged samurai to hurt you. That, I promise, de gozaryo."

She had finished bandaging the wound on his leg.

"There, all done."

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru stood up, gathering the ointment and the leftover bandages.

"Can you stand up or walk?"

"Daijoubu des, Kaoru-dono. I can manage."

But still, she helped him get up as she reached for his hand and pulled him up slowly and safely.

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono."

"Hai." Kaoru smiled and headed for the door. Just as she was closing the shoji door, Kenshin called out, "Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai, Kenshin?"

"Uh…" he was blushing as he fumbled for words to say.

_All I wanted to tell you is that I think I've fallen for you ever since you let me stay in your home. I kept denying that feeling the whole time because I was afraid you might get hurt again like before. But I just couldn't understand why I cannot say those simple words. Is it because I do not have the guts to do so?_

_"And to think that you're once the fearless Battousai? Seriously."_

"Oro?"

"Nani, Kenshin?"

"Uh, er…" _Say it, bakeru! Oro?_ "Uh, Kaoru-dono…"

"Oi! Jou-chan! Tae-san's here to see you!" yelled Sanosuke from outside.

_Nice timing, Sanosuke_, thought Kaoru.

"Sumimasen, Kenshin," she smiled at him and went out to meet Tae.

"Seriously that Sanosuke's always crashing into our perfect 'alone' time at the wrong time," muttered Kaoru under her breath. She reached the front door and was greeted by Tae.

"Ohayo de Gozaimasu, Kaoru-chan. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kaoru nodded.

"How about for a walk?" asked Kaoru.

"That would be just fine, Kaoru-chan." And Tae led Kaoru outside.

"Do you know the legendary place, firefly bend?"

"Hai, of course! Do you want to go there?"

"Okay. And then you can tell me what you wanted to tell me when we get there."

They walked the peaceful path quietly as the wind gently caressed their faces.

_It has never been this peaceful_, thought Kaoru.

They finally reached the place. Both of them sat down and both stared amazed at the tranquil yet beautiful lake before them.

"Kireii," muttered Tae as she stared endlessly at the lake.

"I know," smiled Kaoru. _I wish Kenshin would tell me that._

"Oh! Before I forget, somebody wants to give this to you, Kaoru-chan."

She reached something in her right sleeve and handed it to Kaoru. It was a letter.

"What's this?"

"A man dropped by the restaurant early this morning, asking if I could give it to you."

"That's quite odd. Why wouldn't he just give it to me himself?"

Tae lowered her voice, "I think you would know why once you figured out who gave you that letter."

Kaoru reflected for a moment.

"Is it…Taka?" Just then, Tae stood up and looked down at Kaoru.

"I think it's best to know if you read that letter first, Kaoru-chan. Gomen, I have to get going now. Nobody's there to manage the shop and I don't want to get there seeing it on fire! I hope everybody's fine especially Tsubame… oh, mata atadane, Kaoru-chan.

Good bye!" and with that she left for the AKABEKO.

Kaoru stared at the letter. _Open it_, her mind told her. She tore the envelope open and opened the piece of parchment carefully.

_Kaoru-chan,_

(Would you mind if I call you by that name again?)

_I just wanted to let you know that your forgiveness is one thing my heart seeks for now. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. It was really shameful of me to hurt you and to agree to use you as a bait to lure Himura-san. Gomen nasai, Kaoru-chan. Gomen…_

She continued reading.

_I never imagined I would be seeing you again, especially not the way like as last night's. I never thought I would be there at your doorstep, ruining your happiness again like before. I never knew how fate could be this cruel. Yet, somehow on the bright side, we even got the chance to see each other even for the last time, ne?_

_If ever you're worrying if there's going to be a Gohei to disturb your peace again, there won't be any. Somehow, he managed to escape last night but the police soon found him and placed him under arrest. Matsu was arrested too no matter how useless he can be now due to body paralysis. The impact of Himura-san's technique really got him._

_And with this, I must go now. I don't know where I'll be going, but surely far away from here. For me, this place just holds far too many painful memories for me to handle. Kaoru, you changed my life forever. You're a kindred spirit who always makes everyone smile and I'm proud of you. I will never forget you or your kindness. Aishiteru, angel-sama… always and forever._

_Koshikawa Taka_

A tear dropped on the name and smeared it. She held the letter to her heart. She never realized how Taka would be like Taka, the Taka that she once knew. She wondered what went wrong between them, why Taka suddenly decided to leave her and then come back again when he's been successfully erased from her life.

She could still remember that time when she caught him meeting with Sayuri at the AKABEKO. It was like yesterday when she heard him say those shocking yet unforgettable words to Sayuri about her. Yes, she can never forget that. But, somehow now, she could see it differently and the only difference was that now she found it in her heart to finally forgive him.

After some time of reflecting, she finally headed for the dojo. _Now there won't be anymore Taka to darken my doorway again,_ she thought. Yes, it was her utmost wish to finally get rid of him, and now her wish was granted. He was finally out of her life. Yet, somehow she felt partial emptiness inside of her. She knew that something was taken from her. She gave it no further thinking why. Taka had been a childhood friend and sweetheart no mater what anyone might say or think. She felt, somehow, alone and empty.

She finally reached to front gate of the Kamiya dojo. _I was afraid of being alone. Since my parents passed away, I was afraid of losing someone so dear and close to me, _she thought as she gave a frown. She reached for the wooden door and opened it. Before her, Kenshin stood, smiling.

"Ohayo, Kaoru-dono! Lunch is ready. I've made miso soup and rice balls for the six of us.

She stared at him thoughtfully. Then it struck her. She wasn't alone, and wasn't completely empty either. Though somehow a part of her was gone, she must go on with her life. She came into a realization that it was really Himura Kenshin that her heart seeks, and Koshikawa Taka was just a painful past to forget.

She smiled sweetly at the thought. She felt that a new life was breathed into her to make a fresh new start.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Hai. I think that would be wonderful, Kenshin," and Kenshin escorted her towards the house with Kaoru having a feeling of assurance and comfort, and of course, love, around her. Aishite imasu, Kenshin.

Just then, she smirked to herself.

_Kenshin no baka._

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: HURRAH! I'VE FINALLY ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING IN MY WRITER LIFE! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, I FINISHED A STORY! A FIC! A FANFIC! WOOHOO! HEHEHE…I'M GONNA MISS THIS STORY THOUGH…SNIFF**

I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC! ARIGATO DE GOZAIMASU! THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS MAKING ME HAPPY WITH YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR TAKINF TIME TO READ THIS FIC OF MINE! ONCE AGAIN, ARIGATO!

OKAY, IF EVER YOU'RE WONDERING WHY KAORU SAID, "KENSHIN NO BAKA," IT'S BECAUSE THAT KENSHIN ALWAYS RISKS HIS BUTT JUST TO MAKE SURE KAORU'S SAFE, NOT MINDING HIS OWN SAKE BUT ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE BEING HURT AROUND HIM…ESPECIALLY HIS DEAR, SWEET KAORU! HEHEHE….

I KNOW THAT THE LENGTH OF THE LAST CHAPPIE ISN'T ENOUGH…BUT I HOPE IT SATISFIED YOU WELL!

NOTES:

GOMEN NASAI – SORRY OR I'M SORRY…CLOSE TO THAT

BAKERU – STUPID

KIREII – BEAUTIFUL

MATA ATADANE – SEE YOU LATER/MEET YOU LATER

KENSHIN NO BAKA – KENSHIN YOU IDIOT…CLOSE TO THAT…

* * *

AND SO...ON WITH THE REVIEWER NOTES…

**ROYAL BLUE KITSUNE: **ALL IS FORGIVEN AND FORGOTTEN…WEHEHE… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY FIC! I'M AFRAID IT HAS TO END, SNIFF, BUT LIFE MUST GO ON WITH MY THREE NEW FICS…ARIGATO!

**JODIBETZ:** FIRST OF ALL, ARIGATO DE GOZAIMASU FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS FIC! SECOND, I'M AFRAID THIS CHAPPIE, WHICH IS CHAPTER 16, IS THE LAST CHAPTER. ANYWAY, HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
